The difference between reality and fantasy
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: Stuck with having a baby as a father and being the opposite gender then I was in my past life, I found that this anime was underestimated and was most definitely not just made of hot guys who could kick ass. Self-insert fic. OC-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**General warning: **Self-insert, OC-centric, AU, some violence, and some language.

**Summary: **As a teenager I was stuck between fantasy and reality, preferring to read and write then socialize with actual humans. But as I grew older I was dragged away from my dream world and shoved into the real one where everything eventually faded from my mind and I focused on being an adult. When I died at a young age I found myself in my own personal heaven, only to be thrown out and into something I only dreamed of in my teenage years. After a while of being a baby I soon found out my dream had become reality, but that reality was far from any fantasy I had in my head. Stuck with having a baby as a father and being the opposite gender then I was in my past life, I found that this anime was underestimated and was most definitely not just made of hot guys who could kick ass.

**{The difference between fantasy and reality}**

I had no regrets when I died. I had a wonderful mother and father and a sibling who I found annoying but loved anyway. Though we weren't the richest family on the block, we had our fair share of blackouts and what not, I knew that there were people in far worse situations then I so I just learned to accept it.

Obviously like any person my life was full of its own ups and downs, but that's just part of living nothing anyone can do to change that.

You could say I was rather anti-social, if purposely finding any reason to stay at home and not go out and socialize with humans isn't anti-social I don't know what is. So I stuck to reading and writing in my room, from the scariest of horror stories to the sappiest of romance novels I read anything I could get my hands on. Eventually I found Manga, and the amazing world that it opened my mind to, and took to reading those as well.

Naruto, One Piece, Bleach all those wonderful stories made my imagination soar and my notebooks to be filled with ideas for stories. One of my many ideas was the rather cliché, but awesome nonetheless, idea of dying and being reborn into a Manga. Don't get me wrong I loved living, but being sent to the world of anime where, depending on the book, anything was possible was my ultimate fantasy.

Sooner or later though, a person has to grow up and move out of the stage of teenage-hood and into the dreaded adult period. I was no different, my parents dragged me out of my fantasy world and into the real one where I had to work to have food on the table and electricity running through my house. I soon couldn't find enough time to daydream about the impossible, or scribble down storylines in one of my many notebooks, I was too busy being an adult.

Like all living things though, everything has an end, mine just being one of the less fortunate ones to end sooner than most.

It started with a psycho brining a gun into the business that I worked at, and it ended with more than a few people lying on the ground bleeding to death, me included.

Death is different for everyone, some say you see a bright light, others say you see the person you love the most. As I was slowly weakening I saw all the characters from the animes I watched and the books I read waiting for me on the other side, I was hesitant at first to join them since I wasn't really sure what was happening. Yet as one of them brought out a hand and gave me one of those smiles that only fictional characters can achieve my doubt vanished, I slowly reached out and grabbed their hand feeling myself get tugged forward.

I had only a moment to relish in the complete bliss of being in my ultimate heaven before I was approached by none other than Giotto Vongola himself. He was every bit beautiful as he was in the anime and manga his presence demanding attention yet making me relax at the same time, he gave me a smile instantly making my face resemble a tomato.

"Buona fortuna.*"

I was too busy being dazed by the rich tone of his voice to realize what was happening before it was too late, my body was suddenly falling and I could only stare in shock as the face of the Primo slowly disappeared from my view.

For a moment I was enveloped by darkness, the type where you can't even see your own hand if it was in front of your face, and then the compression started. I was suffocated by all sides, my body forcefully being sent through a tube that was nearly impossible to fit through.

I soon found myself sucking in air that felt like ice, and I was grabbed by giant hands, a shrill wail coming out of my mouth as I tried to voice my discomfort. A bright light from above blinded my eyes as I was passed around, my body being wrapped in a sort of cocoon, before I was finally placed in a warm embrace.

A cooing sound in another language made me pause and look up to investigate the noise, the woman smiled widely as her gaze met mine, and I finally comprehended the situation.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened, with how easily I was passed around, my obviously smaller body and the woman smiling tiredly down at me it was easy to connect the dots.

I was reincarnated with the memories of my past life still intact.

Well shit, life just got so much longer.

**{1}**

Life as a baby can be summarized in three words.

Boring as hell.

With my limbs feeling like led but too weak to even hold my body up, I could do nothing but lay in my crib and cry if I needed something. The first time I needed to be changed I felt so ashamed and embarrassed that I couldn't take care of myself that I promised as soon as I was able to walk the first thing that was to get done was to be potty trained.

But what was even more painfully obvious was that I had changed genders.

The 'delicate girl' had changed into a 'rough and tumble little boy'. When I first found this out I had instantly panicked, making my mother alarmed as I suddenly started wailing in the middle of a diaper change. After a few days I got over it, and instead started stressing on how much more different my life was going to be since I only knew how to be a girl.

As the weeks- or months- passed I was eventually able to turn in my crib and take in my surroundings, I realized that my mother most likely wanted a girl, if the pink walls and stuffed animals said anything. Wherever I was, my mother looked like she was faring well with the money situation since nothing seemed too bad out of shape.

More weeks passed, and I listened with growing disbelief as I was able to recognize _Namimori _and _Sawada _come out of my mother's mouth.

The first few days I heard this I dismissed it, even if I was reborn that didn't make it a reason to be reborn in one of my favorite manga and anime as a teenager.

Yet my disbelief soon turned to resignation as the words were repeated and I heard _Kokuyo land, _and _Namimori shopping district. _

Katekyo Hitman Reborn was something that I was familiar with as a _teenager, _my love for it even going so far as to buy little trinkets and what not from online. But as many of the manga I read, Katekyo Hitman Reborn was just one of the many that faded from my mind as I grew older, and I found with a feeling of dread that I couldn't remember much that happened.

But if there was one thing I was good at, it was adapting. I've had to be, to live through the ups and downs in my past life, just because I was reborn didn't mean that would change.

So I accepted it, and over the time I was able to grasp onto the fact that I was in Namimori Japan, and that my mother was good friends with Nana Sawada. And if Nana Sawada was alive, then it wasn't impossible that Tsunayoshi was also and that one day a little baby in a fedora was going to be walking around and training him to be the Decimo.

This made my whole gender change a little more acceptable, because Katekyo Hitman Reborn was ridiculously full of males so I guess it would make sense that I too was changed into a male.

There were other things that I discovered, like my name new name-Haruka- I liked it to a certain degree but I was pretty sure it was a feminine name. So either my mother r_eally _wanted a baby girl, or it was saying something about how I looked. Which I found myself partially okay with, since I was a girl in my past life, being a feminine boy didn't bother me as much as a girl obsessed mother did.

Before long I was able to sit up and even run around when I was near to a year old much to my mother's delight.

I was also a very quiet baby, not overly fussy or needing attention, something that made my mother worry for a while before she eventually grew to appreciate it. She swiftly came to realize I was smarter than the average kid, at least smart enough for her to be able to leave me alone in my room and potty train myself in record time.

For a while I enjoyed the simple life of a baby, sure I was in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world but it wasn't like I was in Naruto where at any moment you could be attacked. In fact the only extraordinary thing you could do was join the Mafia, but obviously since I wasn't a big character I was certain I could just stay out of the way and watch from the sidelines.

Then one day, around two or three years after I was born I just happened to pass by a large mirror and found my body frozen in place as by brain short circuited at what my eyes were seeing.

Clear as day I could make out spikey black hair, with matching black eyes that all resembled a certain hitman that was currently my age.

I had heard my mother remark more than once that looked just like my father, and I passed it on as her reminiscing, yet as I gazed at my reflection I couldn't help but agree with her statement. You had to be someone not involved with the Mafia to not instantly connect who my father was.

But as stared I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that I didn't have the signature curly sideburns that the hitman was popular for, and I could easily compete with Tsuna in a, who looks more like a girl contest.

Now though that my father figure was brought to light, I soon started to think more on the subject.

As far as I could remember Reborn was a well-known ladies man that had more than his fair share of lady friends. But what I couldn't comprehend was, when and how did he get with my mother and not know she had me? How did _she_ hide it from the number one hitman? The only parts of the manga and anime I could remember about Reborn were of him being no older then I was now throughout most of the story. I was pretty sure something changed because I could easily guess as to what he would look like as a grown man. But how and when that happened I was not sure, which sent me into another spectrum of the universe.

How in the world was I going to keep this little 'secret' from spreading to Italy and more than likely sending enemies after me and my mother? And I couldn't even guess how Reborn would react to the news.

What was clear though was that going to Italy was a big no-no and that I had to find a way to hide my looks and somehow defend my mother if enemies do happen to figure out.

The very next day I sought out my mother and declared, "I would like to learn Karate."

A few months ago I had finally gotten control over my mouth, and after having a near spaz attack my mother accepted that she was raising an intelligent child, which really meant she had it easy as a first time mother.

My mother frowned and turned from the dishes looking down at me with critical eyes.

"Why would you want to in the first place?" She finally asked crouching down so she was at my level.

I picked my words carefully, making sure they didn't sound too odd. "I want to protect you… Since father isn't around you need someone to take care of you."

Her eyes instantly softened and I found myself surrounded by a warm embrace.

"You don't have to do that Haru-kun… but if you insist..."

"I do."

Deep down I felt more than a little resentment toward my 'father'. Don't get me wrong Reborn is an amazing character, and his antics of scaring Tsuna shitless and being just plain Reborn made him amusing to no end. But I wasn't really use to not having a father figure, so now that I found myself without one I felt a little frustrated that Reborn wasn't here helping my mom earn money.

I'm sure if he knew about me, Reborn would at least send us the money we needed, but since he didn't mother had to work almost all the day just to make sure the food was on the table. Though, who even knew if Reborn was good with children, he spent most of his time blowing up Lambo and hitting Tsuna with mallets so maybe my life was better without the sadistic hitman.

Finally a few days later I met someone that I had been waiting to meet since the very moment I realized where I was.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

***Good luck in Italian**

**Haruka- far away, distant**

**Obviously this isn't the best, but I hope that it isn't horrible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I was really tempted to pick Tsunayoshi or Hibari as the first character that Haruka met, but I thought that would be little too cliché so I decided that he would meet this character instead.

I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**General warning:** Self-insert, OC-centric, AU, some violence, and some language.

**Summary:** As a teenager I was stuck between fantasy and reality, preferring to read and write then socialize with actual humans. But as I grew older I was dragged away from my dream world and shoved into the real one where everything eventually faded from my mind and I focused on being an adult. When I died at a young age I found myself in my own personal heaven, only to be thrown out and into something I only dreamed of in my teenage years. After a while of being a baby I soon found out my dream had become reality, but that reality was far from any fantasy I had in my head. Stuck with having a baby as a father and being the opposite gender then I was in my past life, I found that this anime was underestimated and was most definitely not just made of hot guys who could kick ass.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

"Haruka this is Nagi. Nagi this is Haruka my son."

I couldn't take my eyes off the small child, looking at her with fascination, never in my life had I seen such a cute, defenseless looking child and it nearly broke my heart.

"H-hello." She whispered her hesitant gaze finding mine.

I didn't know much about her character, even if she was my favorite as a teenager, but I did know that she was in need of an extreme dose of self-confidence, just meeting her once told me that.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nagi." I tried my best to give her a semblance of a smile, wanting to make her as comfortable as possible.

"What a nice young man you have there Kimiko," her mother admired looking down at me with appraising eyes. "I wish Nagi were as mature as Haruka, it would make our lives a lot easier."

I snapped my eyes toward her mother, instantly realizing she was one of _those _people. Obviously in my past life I had come upon them time to time, and each time I hated them even more, no one should be disappointed in their children just for that reason.

My mother seemed to agree and she sent Nagi's mother a sharp smile. "I'm sure Nagi is a wonderful child," she turned down to me giving me an encouraging nod. "Rei and I will be sitting on the bench over there, make sure you don't run off too far."

I nodded, understanding the silent message to watch over the little girl and turned my attention toward Nagi once again.

Well this was certainly interesting; I really wasn't planning on this happening nor did I know what to do. Obviously if I made friends with Nagi there was _bound _to be changes in the timeline, heck if I made friends with any of the characters that could happen. But I obviously was put here for a reason, being the son of the number one hitman gave me even more motive to just blow everything off and become best friends with everyone.

As if.

I didn't really have any intention of doing that, even if the teenage side was literally salivating at the idea of being part of the Vongola, there wasn't any reason why I should force myself into the plotline to begin with. Being Reborn's illegitimate child just meant I needed to lay low and make sure that my mother was safe, besides I wasn't even sure if I had the ability to be in the Mafia in the first place.

"Nee, are you okay?"

Nagi's voice broke my train of thought and I focused back on the small girl. "Yes."

"Y-you looked like you were thinking hard about something…"

"I was." I blandly agreed wincing internally when she shrunk back. "I-I mean, it was nothing important so you don't have to worry."

"O-oh."

Maybe I wouldn't have to worry about making friends after all, with my w_onderful _people skills I was sure to sending them running. In the other direction that is. I shifted from my spot, raking my hand through my bangs as I tried to think about what to talk about.

"A-ano," I turned when she spoke once again "do you like Pineapples?"

"Pineapples?"

"Un, I love them."

I blinked once before I finally caught up with what she said and started chuckling.

"Are you okay?"

A smirk formed on my features. "Yes, Nagi I do like Pineapples."

She smiled at me completely oblivious. "I'm glad."

"Just be careful," I decided to give her a light warning, it wasn't like she would understand what I was talking about anyway "some Pineapples aren't as sweet as they appear."

I ignored the confused look she gave me in favor of gazing at the clouds. I wasn't going to stop her from getting involved with Mukuro, because really he was what she needed even if he was using her. It wasn't my place.

But maybe I could become friends with her, just until she joined the Vongola, no one deserved to be friendless after all. I would just fade into the background afterwards and be as insignificant as possible.

That sounded like a good idea.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

Somewhere in my mind I had hoped that I would get the magical ability to be amazing at Karate and kick everyone's asses with my super-awesome-Reborn-inherited ninja skills.

It found out the hard way that it doesn't work that way.

One doesn't inherit the ability to fight, instead they either are good at fighting or they suck.

Fortunately for me I wasn't the latter, but I wasn't the former either. With my already mature mind making it easy to understand what I was getting taught, but my small body too weak to do anything much but tickle, I was puzzling the instructors with my prodigious mind but obviously lacking body.

Not that it was going to stop me from learning how to defend myself and my mother, family was important to me and I wouldn't allow myself to be weak when there was the possibility of my mother getting harmed.

That didn't stop them from kicking my butt and handing it to me on a silver platter each time I fought them.

The teachers though seemed to appreciate my determination at least a little bit, and as the weeks passed I got significantly better until I could take down someone of my rank in a fight. Which was only a white belt, but for me it was a good start.

My mother though was ecstatic, and promptly dragged me to the Nanimori shopping district to 'celebrate', that was when I finally found a way to make sure that my identity wouldn't be found.

A hair salon.

"I would like a hair-cut."

My mother looked down at me and toward the hair salon. "Why would you want that Haru-kun?"

I gazed blankly at her, searching my brain for any possible reason. "I…. I… would like it very much…please."

She smirked as I struggled to find a good enough reason. "Is it because of your looks?"

I hesitated before nodding.

She stared at me thoughtfully before grabbing me up and heading toward the salon. "If you really want to then I won't stop you, but I think you look perfect as you are."

It took thirty minutes before I was sitting on the chair in front of a large mirror. I already had a good idea what I wanted.

The employee smiled brightly at my mother. "What kind of hairstyle would you like?"

"He's the one getting a haircut," My mother said pointing in my direction. "Ask him."

The employee gained a confused look on her face, "Okay…" she turned toward me with a bright smile. "What kind of hairstyle were you thinking of young man?"

I gave her a dull look. "I want the top of my hair shortened but keep the spikes, and style my bangs into side-bangs, make sure to keep some hair framing my face but make it longer then my side-bangs."

She looked shocked for a moment before recollecting herself and starting the task.

If my calculations were correct I would look similar to a younger version of Ichigo Kurosaki with his longer hair. Though it wasn't perfect, it was one of the only ways I could think of that didn't involve myself getting bitten to death by Hibari since I was breaking school rules.

Inwardly my teen-age self was rubbing her, or his I guess, hands together and cackling in glee.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

As the weeks turned into months I found myself enjoying the small niceties of life, from practicing Karate to watching a ladybug crawl on a piece of grass. It really fascinated me, the little things in life that I hadn't had the time to notice before, but now that I did I was enjoying it full-heartedly.

Though when I started contemplating the value of every living being I immediately stopped. It wouldn't do to get stuck in my head like my last life, and really I felt odd doing it since I was only five years old.

Finally though, I found that I was soon distracted by another problem entirely.

School.

The bane of most children's existence and the one thing they had no choice but to be involved in. But happily for them they only had to go through school once, while I was stuck with starting the whole thing over again.

Obviously I could easily skip ahead and blast through school, but when my mother asked my opinion on skipping kindergarten and going directly into first grade I found myself declining. No matter how heart wrenchingly painful it was to go through school _again, _I would undoubtedly be noticed if I did skip a few grades and that was unacceptable. I tossed the idea of just failing at school all together, but then people would be confused as to why the 'prodigy' was failing so I just stuck with being okay at school.

I knew that mother would be disappointed that her 'little genius Haru-kun' wasn't as smart as she thought, but it was what had to be done so that Reborn wouldn't notice me.

My hair had also grown out a little. But I could still see the similarities and was stuck with persuading my mom to buy me glasses. She was obviously confused, but once I asked for fake ones she just passed it off as a child thing.

Surprisingly the glasses did wonders, pitch black in color and shaped like rectangles they were able to hide the shape of my eyes and even, when the light hit them right, the color of them.

Finally in the spring my mother enrolled me in school, and I painfully dragged myself up and out of bed to start what was going to be a long, long, twelve years of school.

{**The difference between reality and fantasy}**

**AN: **Obviously I didn't go into too many details about Karate; one of the main reasons is because I myself have not been in Karate or anything like it. Also I was having difficulty figuring out how to successfully hide Haruka within the parameters of Hibari's discipline. If anyone has any suggestions I am open to them.

As for other types of defense and such he is just five and has plenty of time to pick up on some more. :)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**General warning:** Self-insert, OC-centric, AU, some violence, and some language.

**Summary:** As a teenager I was stuck between fantasy and reality, preferring to read and write then socialize with actual humans. But as I grew older I was dragged away from my dream world and shoved into the real one where everything eventually faded from my mind and I focused on being an adult. When I died at a young age I found myself in my own personal heaven, only to be thrown out and into something I only dreamed of in my teenage years. After a while of being a baby I soon found out my dream had become reality, but that reality was far from any fantasy I had in my head. Stuck with having a baby as a father and being the opposite gender then I was in my past life, I found that this anime was underestimated and was most definitely not just made of hot guys who could kick ass.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

My first day of school was uneventful and too cheery in my opinion. The teachers never stopped smiling, and they insisted to talk to us like we were kindergarteners, always explaining things slowly and repeating questions.

Oh wait.

We are kindergarteners.

I had half a mind to just get up and walk out of the room. But then I remembered that I needed to be as undetected as possible, and doing that certainly wouldn't help me. Neither did my looks for that matter. Ever since my mother had left, a group of girls insisted on giggling and whispering to each other as they shot 'secretive' glances my way. I was relatively unaffected since I didn't really care, but I found it weird that at such a young age they were attracted to boys.

Finally though the teacher told us to make a wide circle so we could get to know each other better, and I found myself conveniently sitting next to Tsunayoshi Sawada.

At first I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing, he really looked similar to a rabbit, so I studied him for a while, trying to figure it out. He was most definitely as cute as I remembered, with spikey hair and wide brown eyes it would even make me start to coo at the how adorable he was.

He shot me a hesitant look before paling and making a small 'hiiee' under his breath as he made himself as small as possible. I blinked at that, before turning my eyes away, it looked like he was frightened of me. This wasn't usual, since as far as I could remember he was scared of his own shadow, but I guess the way I looked terrified him even more. I could thank Reborn for that, the natural glare helped to scare off old ladies, but wasn't something I could control so I was stuck with frightening Tsuna without meaning to.

Which I guess was okay since I wasn't planning on befriending him anyways.

"Haru-kun why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked smiling in my direction.

I ignored the curious looks from the children as I answered. "My name is Haruka Fujimoto."

Silence.

The teacher smiled awkwardly in my direction. "How about you tell us about yourself."

I frowned. "I don't see why you have to know anything about me."

The students giggled nervously, shooting glances at the teacher.

I truthfully didn't feel the need to tell them anything, I was never talkative anyway and I didn't really understand _why _I should tell them jack squat.

"Haru-kun we just want to know about what kind of person you are." The teacher scolded "You don't have to be so rude."

I just blinked and turned my attention elsewhere.

The teacher sighed. "Okay. How about you Tsuna-kun?"

The brunette jumped in shock, making a small squeak. "M-me?"

"Yes, you are Tsuna right?"

The children giggled.

He blushed twisting his hands nervously. "M-my n-name i-is Tsunayoshi S-sawada and I l-like my mommy."

I frowned when the children started laughing. I guess he was fated to be laughing stock of the school. That or he had some sort of vibe that instantly made people pick on him, not even seconds after he introduced himself people were making fun of him. I could connect to him on that level. In my past life I was less then popular, so seeing someone else in my place made me want to comfort them.

But I was pretty sure that Tsuna didn't get _beat up_ at school, only picked on, and really no matter how horrible it made me feel I just had to let it happen. Though, if it did escalate to that degree I wouldn't hesitate to step in. Timeline or not, I refused to let someone get beat up by their peers.

"Okay everyone calm down. How about we play a game?"

The day seemed to pass at a snail's pace, between playing childish games and learning how to count I felt like this whole reincarnation thing was just a way for someone up there to spite me. It wasn't horrible though, I knew all too well what it was like to be an adult, and being a child gave me reason to not worry about the world. At least for the time being.

Finally the day ended and I waited along with a few remaining children, including Tsuna, for my mother to arrive. I already knew she wasn't going to be on time because of her work, so I wasn't bothered.

"N-ne," I looked up from my sitting position and rose an eyebrow at the brunette "m-my name is Tsunayoshi, b-but you c-can just call m-me Tsuna."

"I know."

He flinched looking down at the ground. "C-can I-I ask you s-something?"

I nodded.

"A-are y-you a b-boy or a g-girl?"

I froze, even if I was a girl in my past life, having someone not know your gender wasn't exactly pleasing.

"Hiiee, sorry I asked!"

In a flash of brown Tsuna was off and running down the road like the devil himself was after him.

Well, that was unexpected. I wonder what scared him.

"Haru-kun you should learn to smile more."

I turned toward my mother, tilting my head at her entertained expression.

"Why?"

She smirked ruffling my hair, her brown eyes full of amusement. "If you continue to have that expression on your face, you'll find making friends very hard."

I scowled. "It's not necessary to make friends."

She sighed bending down and grabbing me up. "I swear you act like your father more and more."

I didn't know what to say to that, it wasn't exactly the best thing to be like a sadistic baby hitman. I could only hope that I wasn't _exactly _like him, perhaps she was right, I guess I should start practicing.

I turned to her gave her my best smile.

She paused and gave me an odd look. "That's called bearing your teeth Haruka, which will most definitely make them think you're going to hurt them."

I huffed turning my head away. One day I would get it right.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

The first few weeks of school passed by extremely slowly, I didn't try to communicate with Tsuna anymore then I needed and he seemed more then thankful for that fact. Surprisingly I didn't meet anymore of the other characters, but I swear that I saw Yamamoto once, which I was thankful for. It made my life easier.

On the weekends and some days after school I went to Karate, I still wasn't the best but I could see the difference. My arms and legs weren't as weak as before, and I could stand against a teacher for three seconds before I was promptly on my butt. But that was better than lasting one second, so I was proud of my accomplishment. I had also took to practicing at home during my free time, my mother was important so I hoped by the time I was in high school I would be a green belt, a blue belt at most.

Most people would probably think I was going over the top with my constant need to be able to protect my mother. Why protect a stranger? Truthfully, I saw her as my mother now. Don't get me wrong, I still love my past mother and I would always hold a place for her in my heart, but seeing as in this life Kimiko was the one who birthed me I felt obligated to protect her. Family was, and will always be, very important to me. I wouldn't allow my mom to get hurt because of who my father was.

I guess Reborn would be proud, if I remembered correctly he thought family was important as well.

Before I knew it, my sixth birthday was just around the corner, and I found myself asking Nagi to be invited to my party. I had been able to talk to her a few times after the first, and though she was a quiet, gentle girl, while I wasn't the most pleasant, we actually got along pretty well. I made sure to pay extra attention about what I said around her, she was still an important character in the timeline so I didn't want to mess anything up.

When the day of my party finally arrived, I found out something new about my mother.

She loved to decorate.

The house was filled with at least a hundred balloons and random decorations that I nearly had a heart attack when I first woke up. Thankfully they weren't all pink, like my baby room was, but they were still bright colors and it hurt my eyes to see them. I was never one of the people to wear eccentric clothing, sticking to dark colors, but I appreciated her enthusiasm so I stayed quiet.

Finally Nagi and her mother arrived, the latter hesitantly approaching me with a medium sized box in her hands.

"Here Haruka-kun, happy birthday."

I gave her a thankful nod grabbing the box delicately. "Thank you."

My mother patted me on my head before going off with Rei, Nagi's mother.

I headed outside, motioning Nagi to follow, and plopped down in the grass the gift still in my hands.

"How are you, Nagi?"

She gave a small smile. "I'm o-okay Haruka-kun, thought m-mother and father a-are fighting a-again."

I scowled lightly, it wasn't any of my business what her parents did, but they should at least go somewhere else to fight. No child should have to listen to their parents yelling at each other.

I patted her head reassuringly. "It's not your fault Nagi."

"B-but if I-"

"No." I scolded, giving her a hard look. "It's their own fault for being fools. You're perfect the way you are Nagi."

She nodded, though I could see she still didn't believe it.

I knew from the anime that her parents thought her worthless, and though she ended up leaving them to be with Mukuro, she still had a long time to deal with them. I could at least hold her hand until she was free from her parents, afterwards though she would be fine with Mukuro.

"Ne," I started, deciding to change the subject. "How about I open your present?"

She nodded her head in agreement, a small smile on her face.

I turned to the gift in my hand and took off the wrapping slowly, once that was gone I opened the box freezing when I saw what was inside of it.

"D-do you like it?"

I gave her a reassuring look, picking up one of the black and purple guns delicately.

Well this was interesting. It looked like the world was trying to tell me something. Which I couldn't exactly ignore, I guess if my father was a hitman I would have good aiming skills. But I never really thought that guns would be my forte.

"I was afraid you would think a squirt gun was a little childish." Nagi said.

I raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, this may be exactly what I need."

Reborn may have a gun, but as far as I knew he only had one. Three though, was another matter, if I recalled correctly a girl from another anime had multiple squirt guns that she used as weapons. She almost juggled them with her hands as she fought, and they were set at a very high velocity, but if I practiced enough I could probably pass that off. But it would take a long, long, time until it was perfected, and it was only squirt guns so if I used real guns it would be more difficult.

Not that I would need to use guns, but it never hurt to be prepared.

The rest of the day passed on quickly, and I soon found myself saying goodbye to Nagi as she and her mother headed home. My mother had given me a pair of fingerless black gloves that I would most likely use for when I was practicing Karate.

The whole reincarnation thing wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, besides repeating school and making sure I didn't mess up anything I found myself enjoying my new chance at life. Unfortunately I also knew that something was bound to happen, something bad always happens to mess things up, so I found myself nervous. I could only hope that it wouldn't be anything too dangerous, no matter how much I practiced I was still six years old, and there is only so much one can do when you're that age. Even if I did know a little Karate there wasn't much I could do if someone from the Mafia decided to attack the house.

If anything does end up happening.

I wasn't going down without a fight.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

**An: **For some reason I feel like this isn't the best chapter I could have wrote, I apologize. Next time I'll make sure to do a better chapter. But I hope it wasn't unbearable.

I'll see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**An: **Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews! I've had a few people ask about pairings and said that they were okay with Haruka being with someone. That made me really happy. :) If this does end up with a pairing it's going to be **slash.** So those of you that want an opinion go ahead and tell me who you think Haruka should be with.

Also I changed the avatar of my story to one that looks similar to what Haruka looks like, just change his coloring and add glasses. That's about as close as I can find in the pictures on the internet, and I can't draw so yeah…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**General warning: **Self-insert, OC-centric, AU, some violence, and some language.

**Summary: **As a teenager I was stuck between fantasy and reality, preferring to read and write then socialize with actual humans. But as I grew older I was dragged away from my dream world and shoved into the real one where everything eventually faded from my mind and I focused on being an adult. When I died at a young age I found myself in my own personal heaven, only to be thrown out and into something I only dreamed of in my teenage years. After a while of being a baby I soon found out my dream had become reality, but that reality was far from any fantasy I had in my head. Stuck with having a baby as a father and being the opposite gender then I was in my past life, I found that this anime was underestimated and was most definitely not just made of hot guys who could kick ass.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

Perhaps I had underestimated Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He may be a frightened of anything that moves and trip on thin air, but somewhere deep inside he had the determination of a mule. And for some reason, he had a resolution to at least talk to me once a day. Not that it got very far. It always ended the same.

"F-fujimoto-san."

I turn to look at him.

He steps back."Hiiee, a-ah h-how a-are you?"

"Fine."

Cue him fidgeting with his fingers.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"U-um, n-no."

My eyebrow rises.

He flinches.

Awkward silence, until I decide to leave.

I didn't quite get why he continued to talk to me, he wasn't annoying per se, just determined. Why? Who knows. It was making my whole, 'I'm not going to get involved in anything' mantra hard to follow. Especially since it was extremely hard to ignore him, even I found him adorable and had to hold back the urge to cuddle him.

Imagine a small kitten that can barely walk following you around.

Now triple the cuteness.

Yeah, it was hard.

Even harder since I had class all day with him, and really had no way to get away. It almost made me feel bad, my need to get away from him, but it needed to be done for the sake of the plot.

Cue wind blowing and a dramatic pose.

Yeah the natural child hyper virus was affecting me, which only meant I couldn't stand still and found it hard to concentrate on one thing at a time. I felt bad for the kids that didn't have the experience of a past life time, at least I knew how to hold back my random urges to scream.

The school year passed by rather quickly, and while we spent most our time drawing and learning simple things, it was rather enjoyable. In a weird sort of way.

Soon I found myself 'graduating' from kindergarten and having a whole summer to wait until I joined first grade.

Summer was something I was looking forward to, it gave me more time to practice karate and juggling.

And stay away from Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

Since I wasn't an expert at juggling the only logical way to start practicing with my guns was to begin with one. This wasn't necessarily hard, toss, catch with other hand, squeeze then repeat. It was rather repetitive and boring, but I knew that three guns were going to be harder, so I dealt with it. The only hard part I was having was remembering to aim, sure just shooting at nothing was easy, but aiming at something and hitting it was the challenge. For my target I had decided on a flower in the yard, it wasn't perfect but it was something I could use until I was able to get a real target.

My life had been relatively peaceful, surprisingly, I didn't expect the mafia to barge in or anything, but I thought that s_omething_ would happen. What though I had no clue. It was obvious that there were mafia in Nanimori, Tsuna's father was an example, but perhaps I hadn't been around long enough for anyone to actually realize I was alive.

And actually I was pretty sure _my _mother had a connection with the mafia, somehow. Because one didn't just have a baby with the number one hitman, secretly or not, she must have caught his attention. It would be pretty cool if she was some sort of kick ass mafia woman. But unrealistic in my opinion, someone didn't have _two _epic parents that just didn't happen. She could have been part of another mafia family, or maybe a hitman, or hitwoman I guess, which caught Reborn's attention.

That still didn't explain the fact that I was kept a secret. If she was part of the mafia wouldn't it make sense that I was also involved in the mafia as well? But then again she could have run away with me for my own safety.

So many situations.

But I did know was that sooner or later the mafia would find out about me, and hopefully by then I would be ready.

If not, well then I was doomed.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

A few weeks later something did happen.

The summer had been normal. Between practicing with my guns and Karate I was busy and didn't have much time to spend time with my mother. I felt bad, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

Since the Karate dojo was just a few blocks away from my house, I was allowed to walk to and fro by myself, which made me feel rather proud that my mother had faith I could do things by myself. The class had just ended and I was currently walking home.

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, birds singing and all that.

Until I bumped into a wall.

I fell to the ground and winced when I scraped my hand on the pavement.

"Oh? Sorry little man, are you okay?"

I blinked and turned my head up, a man in a doctors outfit was standing above me, a grin on his features. So it wasn't a wall.

"Fine." I replied. It was rather refreshing that he could tell I was a boy, but I guess it made sense since he was a doctor.

The man paused, his brows furrowing. "You remind me of someone…"

Inside I started to panic, but I made sure to control my outside reaction and got up. "I don't know why." Go away. Go away.

The man hummed his eyes searching my face.

My hand throbbed and I frowned turning it up, huh looked like I had scrapped it when I fell.

"Here, let me see that."

I flinched when he bent down on my level and grabbed my hand gently. From this view point I could see he had brown hair and eyes, a light dusting of facial hair on the edges of his jawline. _He_ looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it, but if my brain recognized him that most likely meant he was a part of the anime somehow.

He took out a bandage and gently wrapped it around my hand, tying it off once it was completely covered.

I took my hand away and brought it behind my back. "Thank you."

He frowned tilting his head to the side. "You really do look familiar, but I just can't place it. What's your name?"

I was tempted to tell him my mother said not to speak to strangers. But it was a little late for that. "Haruka." I decided not to tell him my last name since if my mother was part of the mafia he could recognize it.

He grinned."Haruka huh? Cute name for a little boy."

I glared.

"Oh?" I could see him shiver slightly. "That look…"

Okay, I needed to get away, and now. I started to back away from him and turned, running down the street.

"Hey! Wait a second!"

I could hear he was following me, which was bad since little kids weren't known to be able to out run adults. I turned the corner, and sped up my pace when I saw my home. My breath was already coming out in pants at this point, I may be in Karate but I was still only six and I didn't have the body of an athlete.

His footsteps were closer now, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it in time. So I did something that came to me naturally.

"Mother! Help!"

It wasn't something I was proud of, but I had no choice.

It all happened in a blink of an eye.

The door slammed open, a flash of black, and a yelp from behind me.

I stopped, breathing heavily and turned.

I had heard that mothers were the most dangerous when protecting their children, and now I could see why. Her hair seemed to be floating in the air as she glared down at the doctor, a dark aura surrounding her body.

The doctor groaned, rubbing his red face. "Ouch."

My mother growled and crouched down, grabbing him by the collar so he was looking into her eyes. "_What_ the hell are you doing chasing my son Shamal?"

Shamal's eyes widened. "K-kimiko?! But you died seven years ago!"

She scowled. "My, son. Why were you chasing my son?"

He gave her a look. "He actually bumped into me on the road, and he looked familiar so I wanted to know where he was going. I didn't mean to scare him."

Kimiko sighed and released him. "You might as well come inside."

She turned and headed toward the house giving me a small smile. "It's okay Haruka, Shamal's a friend."

I nodded. Why did Shamal think my mother was dead? How she was able to get away with being dead?

When they were inside the house the two adults set up in the living room, I had thought that Kimiko didn't want me to join, but once she picked me up and plopped me on the couch it was obvious that I was going to be involved.

"So," Shamal said after a moment. "How exactly are you alive right now? I had thought the Estraneo killed you in the explosion."

I frowned. Estraneo? Didn't Mukuro have something to do with them?

Kimiko sighed. "I was gravely injured yes, but as you can see I'm not dead."

Shamal snorted. "Obviously. But who helped you?"

"Surprisingly Verde did."

Shamal gaped, his eyes wide. "Verde?!"

Kimiko nodded. "According to him if I died then he wouldn't be able to see Reborn's reaction to my little _surprise._"

Verde. As far as I could remember he had green hair, and danced oddly.

The doctor sighed rubbing his head. "And let me guess this little surprise," He gestured toward my direction. "Was your son."

She nodded. "I wasn't even aware I was pregnant at the time, I can only guess he was spying on us…"

I shuttered, Verde seemed like a pervert.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Shamal said "he does have an odd obsession with Reborn."

"The real question is," the doctor continued. "Why you stayed 'dead', and why you kept Haruka a secret."

My mother shifted before turning and taking my glasses off my face. "Look at him Shamal, I mean actually _look _at him."

Shamal whistled. "I see, that is impressive."

She nodded. "With his looks he wouldn't have lasted a year, even if Reborn is the number one hitman he isn't perfect. Some Famigila would have found a way in and murdered him." Her eyes hardened.

"But you could have asked the Vongola to watch over him," Shamal countered. "You and Reborn may not be completely affiliated with them, but they would have gladly protected him."

"I was scared and confused." She snapped defensively, "I could only think about how much danger my baby was in and what I could possibly do to save him."

Shamal raised his hands peacefully. "Okay, okay. You certainly haven't changed after all this time. You still have that scary temper."

Kimiko snorted before becoming serious. "You're not going to tell him are you?"

The room became silent and I could feel the tension rising. Kimiko was tense and Shamal was in deep thought. I rather hoped that Reborn wouldn't be told, I had already messed up, if the sadistic hitman came everything would be changed. He wasn't supposed to come until Tsuna was in middle school, if he came earlier everyone would be affected, and I wouldn't have a clue what to do.

"No I won't tell him,"

My mother and I visibly sagged in relief.

"I won't have a chance to since I'll be staying here."

What?

My mother gave him an incredulous look. "What did you just say?"

He grinned. "You heard me."

"Why would I allow someone like _you _to stay here?"

"You wound me," Shamal pouted "but we both know that Haruka needs more than just you to protect him."

My mother growled. "Are you calling me weak?"

"No, no," the man soothed. "But we both know that _when _someone finds out about Haruka, you're going to need help to properly _deal _with the people that come. Who better than me?"

I blinked. I wasn't expecting that, not in the least. Shamal didn't look like the sort of person to stay in one place for an extended amount of time, even I could tell that. But perhaps it could work out. I assumed he wasn't _that _big of a character in the manga since I couldn't remember him, at least I hoped he wasn't.

"Why do you even want to stay here in the first place? You're not the type to stay in one place, much less with a woman. It might ruin your _reputation_." Kimiko retorted.

"Do you think I would let such an opportunity to train Reborn's son pass up?" Shamal said with a grin. "Besides I just finished up with my last apprentice, so I don't have anything to do right now."

My mother sighed. "I knew something was up, you don't do these sort of things without a reason." She gave a reluctant nod. "Fine."

"I knew you would warm up to me eventually-"

"But you're sleeping outside."

"You're so mean Kimi-chan!" Shamal whined, tears falling down his face.

I gazed at the man thoughtfully. Well I didn't know what to think of my new…teacher? So far he seemed okay, but I had a feeling that he was going to be troublesome. I had mixed feelings about what had just happened, I was rather thankful that Shamal was going to train me, but I could only hope that I didn't mess up the time line because he decided to do so.

My mother was another thing entirely. Within one day I had found out more about her then I had the six years I lived with her. Which was my fault, I didn't like to pry into people's business so I just decided to wait until she told me about her history instead of asking. But now that I knew the basics, it wasn't anything I expected.

Yes she was in the mafia, and yes she was successfully able to hide me away from Reborn. But only because he thought she died, otherwise I had no clue how she would have pulled it off. I didn't know their full relationship, if they were just sex buddies or lovers, but obviously they had s_omething. _I felt bad for Reborn, he had no clue that Kimiko was alive and would probably keep thinking she was dead until he came to train Tsuna.

That's just the way things I go I guess.

Hopefully though he wouldn't find out about us before then.

I had no clue how he would react when he did, but it most likely wouldn't be pretty.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

**AN: **I was in a rather good mood throughout the chapter so it's a little _quirky, _in some parts… Anyway I'm pretty sure that Shamal stopped training Gokudera around then, I apologize if I was incorrect. Next chapter I'll have more interaction between Tsuna and Haruka, and most likely Nagi later on. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**An:** Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews! **Grisia **gave me a good idea, for those of you that care, I have a poll up regarding who Haruka should end up with. Notice the lack of females. *Smirks* Thank you **Grisia!**

For those of you that don't like Yaoi, I'm not exactly on expert on writing _intimate _scenes, so I don't really think there's going to be anything over M, but then again… I apologize though, and hope that it doesn't make you stop reading the story, because the pairing isn't going to be the main point of the plot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**General warning:** Self-insert, OC-centric, AU, some violence, and some language.

**Summary:** As a teenager I was stuck between fantasy and reality, preferring to read and write then socialize with actual humans. But as I grew older I was dragged away from my dream world and shoved into the real one where everything eventually faded from my mind and I focused on being an adult. When I died at a young age I found myself in my own personal heaven, only to be thrown out and into something I only dreamed of in my teenage years. After a while of being a baby I soon found out my dream had become reality, but that reality was far from any fantasy I had in my head. Stuck with having a baby as a father and being the opposite gender then I was in my past life, I found that this anime was underestimated and was most definitely not just made of hot guys who could kick ass.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

Shamal _was _troublesome.

"No, no not like that! Like this." He gave a charming smile.

Three hours ago I had been very against this 'training', as he called it, but after a while I realized that it may be able to help me. Though it didn't really look like it, I could only manage a smirk after two hours, which according to Shamal was just as scary as my fathers.

I tilted my lips.

Shamal hit his head. "No. Smirking works for your father, but with your looks it just isn't right."

My face went back to its normal position. "Shouldn't we be doing something more productive?"

The doctor looked appalled. "This is productive! Everyone who is in the Mafia can pull off the 'mafia seduction' you're just a late bloomer."

"I'm six."

"So? Your father looks like a child and _he _can seduce a woman with one look." He retorted.

I gave him a bland look.

Shamal huffed and crouched down to my level. "You're a man right?"

"Yeah." Well sort of.

"And every man needs to know how to get a woman right?"

"….Yeah." Not if they were a female before they got reincarnated into a male.

"So it's imperative that you learn this secret art!" He stated proudly. "Now give me your best smile!"

I sighed before moving my lips once again.

He gave me a frown. "Here let me show you." He reached toward me and pulled at the corners of my lips, tilting them upwards. "There you go! Now just keep them like that and you'll be all set." He let them go and my face immediately went back into its normal position.

"That's odd," Shamal mused. "Your father doesn't have a problem showing emotions so I don't know why you do."

I scowled. "I'm not my father."

"Obviously, Reborn isn't as cute as you are."

I glared. "Don't call me cute."

He chuckled, ignoring my glare. "Besides seducing woman, being able to smile is something everyone should be able to do."

"Why?"

"A normal person should be able to smile," Shamal pointed out "and since you obviously are trying very hard not look like Reborn you should do something he never does. Smile."

Oh. Well that made sense. Okay happy thoughts, puppies, funny cats, Hibari cross-dressing as a girl.

Well the last one worked.

Shamal gave me an odd look. "Well now, I can see why Reborn doesn't smile, you look like you're plotting world domination."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Wait!" He suddenly exclaimed making me jump. "I got it!"

I raised an eyebrow. What was his _great _idea now?

The brunette smirked before bringing his hand level to my eyes, two fingers facing my direction.

I paled, he wasn't going to do what I thought he was, was he?

I instinctually closed my eyes once he started to move them, but it didn't do anything to help the pain I felt once his fingers made contact with my eyes.

I grunted in pain holding my face.

"Now look at me."

I cracked my eyes open to give him a glare. "Why did you do that?"

Shamal cooed. "Just as I thought, those tears in your eyes just amplify your cuteness!"

Huh? I gave him an odd look. Cuteness? What was wrong with this man?

"Don't call me cute."

He waved his hand dismissively. "No matter, I think we've solved our problem!"

I rubbed my eyes in irritation. The only problem that I needed help with now was how to get rid of this man. At first I had thought he would have started _training _me, you know teaching me what to do and what not to. Instead though, he was poking my eyes and sounding like a pervert. I guess the reason why I didn't remember him as an anime character was because he was just, _odd._

Shamal stood proudly. "If you make your eyes tear up and give people that hurt look you are sure to catch any woman's heart!"

I paused, as a woman, at least in the inside, I knew that some were weak to cute things, but it didn't necessarily mean they fell in love with them. But not all women were the same, so I guess some liked it. Not that I was planning on being with a woman, it just would feel wrong. I didn't have any problems with homosexuals, but I wasn't interested in the same, or I guess opposite gender, even if I had turned into a boy.

"You're an idiot." I stated.

He slumped, a defeated look in his eyes. "You're so cold Haruka!"

I snorted turning my head away and crossing my arms.

Once I got some free time I would make sure to practice smiling, because there was no way I was going to be giving people _puppy eyes_ of all things. It would most likely take a long time, but I hoped I would at least be able to do a half simile by the end of the summer.

Then maybe Shamal would start actually training me.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

A few days later, Shamal had the w_onderful _idea of bringing me to the park, apparently according to him 'kids should have fun while they can' which made sense. But I wasn't exactly your everyday kid, so going to the park wasn't that exciting.

Not that I had any choice in the matter, I couldn't do much once he picked me up despite my obvious disinterest.

Of course since it seemed that where ever the doctor went chaos followed. The exploded oven was an example something my mother was _not_ happy about it. I ended up seeing the one person I had been trying to avoid since I had been born.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The park was relatively empty. I could see a few kids playing with each other on the playground, but the familiar spikey haired boy sitting in the sandbox immediately caught my attention.

I dashed behind Shamal before I could get spotted, though I felt horribly ridiculous I didn't want to get seen.

The doctor turned his head and sent me an odd look. "What in the world is wrong with you Haruka?"

My face remained neutral. "Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

I nodded, peeking around him to keep watch on Tsuna.

Though I was probably going to extremes with avoiding Tsuna, I didn't want to change anything, if I did everything would become a mess. The timeline would most likely get scrambled, and then I wouldn't know what to expect. Tsuna could not get picked for the next Vongola leader, which was highly unlikely, or he could end up completely different then he was supposed to be.

But, I mused, perhaps I was put here for a reason. If I was born as Reborn's son, maybe I had some sort of destiny or something that I was supposed to follow. Would the timeline really be _that _different if I talked to Tsuna once in a while? It wasn't like I was going to train him in fighting, nor was I going to start spouting out the thing he should do in the future.

That made me pause.

Yes, these people were characters of an anime, and yes I knew a good amount about their future but they were still _people_. Real breathing people, and perhaps if I made sure not to do specific things I could at least converse with some of the characters now and then. It wasn't like one person could change the future, well not if that person was careful enough.

I would think about it later, and perhaps when more time passed I would start talking to Tsuna but now I just wanted to-

"Hmm is it that boy over there?" Shamal voice broke me from my thoughts and I looked up to see him pointing toward Tsuna.

I only pushed up my glasses in response.

"I see," He said looking thoughtful "though I personally like girls I can see why you would fancy boys."

Huh?

"With your looks it's understandable, most girls wouldn't like the idea that their boyfriend is prettier than them," He grinned "but if it's a boy I don't think that would be a problem."

Wait, no way.

He turned and picked me up before I could get away, making sure to keep a secure grip on me. "Don't worry, Uncle Shamal may be interested in girls, but he does know a thing or two in regards to romance."

I paled. "T-this is unnecessary I do not like Tsunayoshi Sawada." Great, stuttering will _definitely _help get out of this situation.

"No need to be shy Haruka, everyone has their own preferences."

"I'm six," I protested as he started to head toward the sandbox "I am far too young to be interested in anyone."

"Now that's not true Haruka!" Shamal said cheerily, "It's always better to start out at a young age so when you're older you can have more experience!"

I slumped. Did this man not understand that he made no sense and should be sent to an insane asylum?

"Besides, Reborn will more than likely want you with someone strong." The doctor continued. "Not that woman are weak," he quickly corrected. "The Mafia is mostly made of men, and the only strong women that are there are either taken, or really, _really_ scary." He shuttered slightly.

I frowned. Actually I could only remember one woman that was a strong fighter in the anime, besides Nagi, the rest of the female cast I could recall just watched as the men fought. Which was actually kind of sad, why didn't the women fight as well? They were plenty capable, and could do more than sit at home and hope their men were okay.

I couldn't tell if it was sexist, or just how things were here.

"Here we are." Shamal said, plopping me down in the sand. "Have fun kiddies!" He called, walking away.

I slowly turned toward Tsuna, looking into his shocked brown eyes.

"F-fujimoto-san?"

"Aa."

He fidgeted with his shovel. "H-how are y-you?"

"Fine." I replied.

He flinched, but I realized not as harshly as he usually did.

After a moment I finally spoke up. "How… are you today Sawada-san?"

His eyes snapped up to mine, and I felt slightly guilty at how shocked he was that I had continued the conversation.

"G-good… I'm good!" He smiled brightly in my direction.

My eyes widened, oh dear I hadn't seen him _smile _yet and it was safe to say the anime didn't hold back. It was certainly as striking as it seemed, and even more so when it was aimed in my direction. I knew that Tsuna didn't actually _smile _for just any reason, sure he had a smile on his face a good amount of the time, but a _heartfelt smile _from him was special.

But why was it aimed toward my direction?

"Why?"

He looked up, confused. "W-why what."

"Why are you so happy all the sudden?"

It was something I needed to know, I had been wondering why he was so determined to talk to me, even if I scared him half the time.

"W-well…" He fidgeted with his shovel some more. "It was because F-fujimoto-san seemed l-lonely."

"Eh?" What?

"You're a-always by yourself in class and you have this b-blank look most the t-time, n-no one has even t-tried to talk to you because t-their intimated by you. B-but I can tell that F-fujimoto-san is a good person, and you just need a f-friend, so I was really h-happy when you finally said something b-back."

I started at him, shocked.

"Hiiee, u-um that i-is if you want to be f-friends…" He stuttered, suddenly finding the ground interesting.

Was this the Vongola blood speaking to him or just Tsuna being Tsuna? I couldn't recall when his blood activated, but I was pretty sure that he didn't have his intuition until later on in the anime. So how in the world was he able to come up with that, when he just communicated with me a few times over the months?

"I-it's okay if y-you don't want to…"

I shook my head. "No."

His eyes saddened.

"I shall be your…friend."

I turned away when he gave me another one of his bright smiles. What in the world did I just do? Whatever just happened I was pretty sure that Tsuna unintentionally manipulated me to be his friend by way of breath taking smiles.

It looked like everything just got interesting. I would have to literally tiptoe around him when we communicated. This was the main character of a plot that I would have to make sure not to mess up…

My life just got so much harder.

But we reap what we sow I guess.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

The remaining of the summer was very repetitive, I would wake up and practice my shooting, eat, go to Karate, go home, have Shamal do something that pissed off my mom, practice karate, and sleep. I wasn't expecting anything too interesting to happen, but I was getting frustrated that Shamal had yet to start training me. Given he had helped me smile, or at least give a crooked smirk. He only seemed interested in hitting on woman, which he thankfully didn't bring back with him. If he had I was pretty sure my mother would have killed him.

Karate was going fine. I had finally made it to a yellow belt, and was faring well, though I still had a_ far_ way to go. I was rather glad that I had risen up. It showed that the teachers had noticed my determination and had decided I was ready to go to the next level. Mother was certainly happy since she made huge meal that could have fed an army that day.

Finally though, a few weeks before my first day of first grade, I went up to Shamal and asked him why he wasn't training me.

Imagine to my surprise, and irritation, all I had to do was ask. When he told me that, I had to hold back the urge to strangle him. The man was all levels of frustrating.

Of course though what he gave me as a training tool made me throw my gun at him.

A huge stack of papers.

Papers.

Then he told me to fold the many sheets of papers into paper airplanes.

It took three hours.

When I had finally made all the airplanes he told me to toss one in the air, and shoot it with my gun before it fell.

Okay so maybe he wasn't an idiot after all.

Not that I would tell him that.

**{The difference between fantasy and reality}**

**AN: **I hope I didn't make Tsuna OOC in this chapter… -.-' But has anyone else realized how amazing his smile is? It almost sent me into a daze when I first saw it. Also their interaction doesn't mean they'll end up together... Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**An:** Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews! I decided to do a time skip this chapter, a few people have been asking about it and after looking around at a few stories to see how they did it I got the gist of what to do.

**On my profile page **you can see the changes in Haruka's hairstyles, the anime character isn't what he looks like per se but I guess it's good enough. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**General warning:** Self-insert, OC-centric, AU, some violence, and some language.

**Summary:** As a teenager I was stuck between fantasy and reality, preferring to read and write then socialize with actual humans. But as I grew older I was dragged away from my dream world and shoved into the real one where everything eventually faded from my mind and I focused on being an adult. When I died at a young age I found myself in my own personal heaven, only to be thrown out and into something I only dreamed of in my teenage years. After a while of being a baby I soon found out my dream had become reality, but that reality was far from any fantasy I had in my head. Stuck with having a baby as a father and being the opposite gender then I was in my past life, I found that this anime was underestimated and was most definitely not just made of hot guys who could kick ass.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

I can say with the utmost sincerity that the next few years were anything but boring, without Shamal in the picture we would have been seen as a relatively normal family, but he was so we weren't. But it wasn't horrible.

As the days, weeks, months and years passed I continued practicing with my guns and Karate, while talking to Tsuna and Nagi. Unsurprisingly I saw a few more of the characters, and though I may have talked to them for a moment I didn't try to bond with them. At first I was very against even looking their way, now I can't say I regret talking to them.

Everything was 'normal' but when your mother has the temper of a wild animal, and your 'uncle' likes to pick up girls, my kind of normal was everyone else's definition of crazy.

**-Seven Years old-**

Imagine my surprise when I found I couldn't swim.

It just didn't make sense, I knew _how _to swim since everyone does sometime in their life, but apparently in this life fate just said 'no this person isn't allowed to' and left it at that. Perhaps it was because I was short, or maybe because Shamal decided that the easiest way to teach me was to throw me into the water, either way I couldn't swim.

Of course my mom went all 'pissed off mother' on Shamal once she saved me from drowning.

"You asshole what the hell did you think you were doing?!"

Cue round house kick and Shamal getting sent halfway across the pool.

It was actually impressive, and even if I was still shocked from almost drowning, I was rather awed that my mother possessed that sort of strength. Maybe it was because I was in an anime and people could magically have super strength when they were really mad, it was rather amusing though.

It also gave me some insight on why Reborn would be interested in my mom in the first place, I just couldn't see her going all gaga over him so I could only guess that she impressed him with her 'durability' or something.

I never did figure out how to make my body swim correctly.

I made a note though, not to piss off my mom.

**-Eight years old-**

It was when I was practicing karate in my back yard that Hibari quite literally fell onto me. I had no clue what he was doing in a tree in the first place but apparently he thought that I would be intimidated by him if he glared at me. Don't get me wrong, it was rather impressive, but a chibi-Hibari glaring at you really wasn't as intimidating as I was sure his teenage self was.

"Herbivore."

I blinked, staring at the small boy. "Ciao."

He glared.

A year ago I had suddenly found myself saying 'Ciao' instead of the normal greeting. And for some reason I could. Not. Stop. It was like a reflex, instead of just saying 'hello' like a normal person I would find myself greeting people in Italian. Shamal had been to Italy, that much I knew, and once in a while he would say 'Ciao', but I didn't think that children were _that _affected by things around them. Perhaps it was some weird gene defect that I inherited from Reborn, Shamal had certainly been surprised the first time but had promptly fallen to the ground in laughter when I told him I didn't mean to say it. I could only be thankful that I didn't say 'Ciaossu' like Reborn did.

I remained relatively unaffected as I was being glared at, well as unaffected as someone can be when a random person fell on top of them.

I have no clue how long we continued our stare off, but I wasn't about to lose and apparently neither was Hibari. It looked like he was very much the same as he was in the show, and to tell the truth I had imagined we would have met differently. But I wasn't complaining, just as long as he didn't suddenly decide to 'bite me to death.'

Did Hibari even have his Tonfas at this age? I guess it made sense since he was so good at them, practice makes perfect after all. Tonfas or not though, I probably would get my ass handed to me if I tried to fight him, no matter how much I wished I had super awesome ninja powers.

Maybe though, in the ten years later universe I would be able to at least stand a chance against him. A _chance, _I wasn't expecting myself to be powerful, not to mention I might not even have the ability to be in the mafia any way. But I was Reborn's son, so maybe I would. I didn't really know

I actually hoped I didn't have flames, no matter how cool it sounded to have them. It would be pretty hard _not_ to mess up the canon and make it seem like I had no clue what was going to happen in the future.

But I guess since I didn't know _my _future, I could only just sit back and go along with it.

We continued our rather childish stare-off well into the day until Shamal came from who knows where and messed everything up.

"What's this?"

I jumped at his voice but didn't turn my gaze. "It's obvious what is going on."

"Yes," Shamal agreed. "You both are currently love struck and can't keep your eyes off each other."

We both turned our gazes toward the doctor and glared.

He visibly flinched, but continued to grin. "Don't worry kiddies, Uncle Shamal won't say a word."

He left and we turned our gazes toward each other again.

Awkward silence the bird singing in the background, wind blowing.

Finally Hibari spoke up. "Hibari Kyoya."

"Fujimoto Haruka."

Tentatively I would say we were _acquaintances_, but I didn't even know if we were that. Hibari wasn't known to hang around anyone, and I was no exception, but I wasn't bitten to death so it was a step up.

I was most definitely going to find some reason to get Kimiko to beat up Shamal, because for some odd reason whenever I even glanced toward another boy my age he would assume I was interested in them.

The only reason I could come up with was that he was a fool.

**-Nine years old-**

I wasn't really surprised when I met Yamamoto, his father _does _work at Takesushi after all. And since my mother had decided to bring us to eat there once in a while, it was a given that I would see him.

"So this is your son I've heard so much about" Tsuyoshi smiled in my direction. "It looks like he's growing up into a fine man."

My mother smiled. "Yes, he certainly is, today he gained another belt in Karate so I decided to bring him here."

"That's great, congratulations!"

"I'm home dad!"

I turned, hesitating when I recognized Yamamoto.

"Ah Takeshi! Perfect timing, come and meet Kimiko's son."

Yamamoto nodded and walked up to me giving me a big grin. "Yo! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi nice to meet you!"

"Fujimoto Haruka." I stated.

He cocked his head for a moment. "Ahaha, you really look like a girl, for a moment I thought that dad was lying that you were a boy."

I twitched. "Sorry to disappoint you."

He gave me a smile. "I'm not disappointed, just shocked that's all."

I scowled, I didn't look _that _much of a girl did I?

"So you're in Karate?" He asked after a moment, motioning to my uniform.

I nodded.

"That's cool! I like baseball!"

"That's nice." I replied.

He paused. "You're not very talkative are you?"

"No."

"Ahaha, that's okay, I like talking so you don't have to worry about it!"

Well, he was very Yamamotoish, smiles and all. Which actually was very refreshing, he was just one of those people that I could relax around.

Yamamoto picked up his bat. "Hey do you want to play Baseball?"

Oh no. I didn't want to die.

"Actually-"

"He would love to," My mother interrupted giving me a sharp smile. "Wouldn't you Haruka?"

I paled, nodding quickly.

Yamamoto grinned completely oblivious. "Great! Follow me!"

I reluctantly followed him down the road and toward the park. One of the things I did remember about Yamamoto was how utterly _serious _he became when he played his favorite sport. Truthfully I was rather frightened, I didn't really play baseball, but even if I did I didn't stand a chance against Yamamoto.

I was doomed.

Sadly he wanted to be the pitcher, so I was stuck with attempting to hit his crazy throws.

"Okay! Let's do this!" He shouted from the middle of the field.

I tightened my grip on the bat, I wasn't one to be easily scared, but his serious face was something entirely different. Sure if you were watching as he played baseball it was cool, but when it was focused on _you… _let's just say it was very unsettling.

In a quick movement he threw the ball and I didn't even have a chance to move the bat before a flash of white and a rush of air passed by me, making my hair fly up at the speed.

Oh. My. God.

I stared wide eyed at the ball that had stuck its self into the fence behind me. This was irrational, and so utterly crazy. I had no chance to even move.

But, I paused. I was able to _see _the ball. I was pretty sure that people weren't able to see the ball he threw it. Then again, I wasn't able to even hit the ball I was so surprised.

Perhaps I had some Reborn inherited skills after all.

I took the ball and threw it back to Yamamoto.

"Are you sure you want to try again? Most people stop by the first throw." Yamamoto called.

I nodded.

He grinned before becoming serious. "Okay."

Once again he threw the ball, and it came just as fast as the one before. But unlike last time I didn't freeze up.

I narrowed my eyes and swung the bat.

Everything was silent.

I frowned when I realized I didn't hit the ball, I was so sure I had heard a light 'ting', but I guess I was wrong.

"Wow."

I gave Yamamoto a curious look.

He grinned and pointed toward the fence. "I've never had someone actually _hit_ the ball before."

I turned and widened my eyes.

Instead of hitting the same place in the fence, the ball was the slightest bit to the side. It was only by a couple of inches or so, but I could see it.

Huh. I didn't actually think that I would have been able to do it.

I smirked. "Heh."

Looked like my training was helping after all.

**-Ten years old-**

I had finally leveled up with my gun training, with one gun I was able to toss it, catch it with my other hand and hit the airplane before it fell. Granted it look a long time, I had finally got it. Now though, I had to deal with _two _guns.

Which was so much harder than using one.

Shamal helped me out by _upping_ my paper airplane training. Instead of me just throwing the airplanes he threw them himself, and they weren't all in the same place. Some were thrown a little to the side of the others, while others were a further distance. I had to shoot the planes w_hile _trying to juggle my guns, and let me tell you it was hard.

Shoot with both guns in different directions, then throw gun one up and pass gun two to the other hand, then catch gun one with free hand and shoot them again.

Of course it was harder than that.

Half of the time I missed, and the other half I hit myself on the head with one of the guns. But I was sure that I would get the hang of it. Eventually. Before then though, I had to deal with a sore head.

Later in the day I was surprised when Tsuna's mom showed up at my house with the brunette trailing after her. I had talked to him off and on over the years, and though he still was afraid of everything and clumsy, he had finally grown out of his stuttering.

"Hello Kimiko!" Nana greeted smiling brightly toward her direction.

My mother gave her a grin, bringing the smaller woman into a tight hug. "Hello Nana! It's great to see you! I apologize for the lack of contact, but Haruka has been a handful!"

I scowled in her direction. I didn't think I was being a handful, which just meant she was using me as an excuse.

"Oh so this is Haruka?" Nana cooed and crouched down to my level. "You're so cute!"

I gave her a band look, after years of being called cute and people mistaking me for a girl I had gotten used to it. And actually people were calling me cute instead of girly, so that meant I was at least growing out of that stage.

Which made sense I suppose, my hair style had changed, the bangs had grew longer and instead of leaning to one side they framed my face, a couple pieces staying to rest on my nose. My glasses had also changed, they use to be slightly bulky but Shamal had given me a pair that was thinner and shaded automatically when I went into the sunlight.

"Ciao Sawada-san." I replied.

She blinked before giggling. "Mou what a nice young man! I would say to call me mama, but you already have one so you can just call me Nana!"

I swear she had sparkles surrounding her face.

Kimiko chuckled. "Come on Nana, you're hypnotizing Haruka, let the kids play I have some new recipes I want to show you."

Nana nodded giving us a wave before following my mom inside.

"Hello Haruka-san."

I gave Tsuna a friendly nod. "Ciao Tsunayoshi-san."

For a while we played childish games that I just decided to go along with, and truthfully I was actually having fun.

That is until Shamal ended up messing everything up, again.

Tsuna turned toward me with a smile. "Haruka-san would you-"

**BOOM!**

I jumped and Tsuna made a loud 'hiiee' as pieces of my house fell from the sky.

I blinked.

What in the world?

"**Shamal!"**

I turned toward my mother's voice and paled when I saw her standing in the rubble of our house with a relatively unharmed Nana. My mother's hair was burnt in various places and sticking up in others, but it didn't do anything to lessen the terror I felt when I saw her. Familiar green lightning crackled around her body and made the rest of her hair stick on end.

A shifting in the rubble caught Kimiko's attention and she snapped her head toward it glaring menacingly at the slightly dazed doctor as he came out of the rubble.

"Ouch…"

A menacing smile formed on my mother's face and she quickly made her way to Shamal's side grabbing him by the collar to glare into his eyes.

"_What _did you just do?"

Shamal smiled uneasily at her. "I was Experimenting?"

She smiled brightly. "Oh I see, _experimenting_," her face turned serious "and what was so important about this experiment that you had to blow up the house?!"

"I was making something special for Haruka."

I raised an eyebrow at that. I wonder how much of that was true. He could be just making an excuse for all I knew.

Kimiko twitched. "The only thing you're going to be doing is rebuilding this whole house!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!"

I sighed as they continued to bicker and turned toward the still shocked Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-san are you alright?"

Tsuna jolted before nodding quickly. "Y-yeah… does this thing happen in your house often?"

"Unfortunately."

Tsuna gave me a wide eyed look. "That must be really hard."

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Ora?" Tsuna and I looked toward Nana who seemed to just realize what happened. "What in the world happened to the house?"

Kimiko turned away from the beaten Shamal and gave Nana a kind smile. "Nothing Nana, I just decided to make some changes!"

I internally rolled my eyes, Nana may be light in the head, but she wasn't _that_ dumb.

"Is that so? I can't wait to see what it will look like!"

The heck?

I slapped my hand onto my face, how in the world was someone that Naïve? But I guess she was Sawada Nana so she was an exception. I felt a little bad for Tsuna though, he had to live with her after all, but she was a good woman at heart and I guess that's all that counts. I wouldn't say the same about his father, I didn't know much about the man but I did know he wasn't around for Tsuna during most of his life.

I wonder if Tsuna would be better or worse if his dad was around, the man was rather pushy.

**-Eleven years old-**

Shamal had the grand idea of bringing me to a hot spring. I actually hadn't been to one before, but for some reason I felt like this wasn't going to end well.

"Come on Haruka no need to be shy!"

I gave him a glare and turned my eyes back to the water, since the last time I had been to anything with water, Shamal had thrown me in, so I wasn't that enthusiastic to do it.

"Don't tell me," Shamal gave me a teasing grin "you're scared."

I scowled and quickly got in. Making sure my towel was securely on me the whole time. I may have changes genders, but it didn't mean I was ready to show myself to the world, I never was in my past life.

I slid deeper into the warm water until the top part of my head was showing, and gave Shamal a proud look.

That would show him.

He grinned in approval.

I felt manipulated, and childish, mostly childish.

We stayed in that spot for few moments before he suddenly got a mischievous look that instantly set me on guard.

"Come on Haruka, I'm going to show you something men like to do."

I didn't have a good feeling about this.

I hesitantly followed as he got out of the water and tiptoed over to the wall separating the woman's and men's baths.

Oh heck no.

He _giggled,_ yes giggled, and peeked through a convenient hole in the wood.

I glared at him. As a past woman, this wasn't okay in my books, I knew he was a pervert not this much of one.

"Come on Haruka look." He motioned me over, not looking away.

"No." I replied stepping away, this never ended well in animes, and since I was in one I didn't want to get involved.

He shrugged. "If you say so." He giggled again.

I snorted looking away.

Five…

Four…

Three…

In a resounding crack the wall fell down, making the girls shriek in surprise. They all turned their eyes toward the doctor, glaring dangerously.

Oh dear.

Shamal rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hehe, hello ladies."

In a roar the crowd of girls converged on him and he made a fast sprint toward me. I made a move to get away but he grabbed me up before I could completely leave, carrying me as he ran away from the furious women.

Why me?

I watched slightly amused from over his shoulder as the crowd continued to follow even after we were out of the building. I was rather impressed that Shamal was able to keep up the pace.

"This is why you don't look at women when we're at a hot spring." I stated dully.

He chuckled. "What are you talking about?! This was all part of my plan."

Right. "You wanted to get chased by blood thirsty women?"

"Well," Shamal hesitated "if you put it that way…"

I rolled my eyes, and propped my head on my hands, this was rather entertaining but I was glad he wasn't making me run all this way.

"You know," I said suddenly realizing something important. "Mother is going to murder you."

I could feel him shiver at the thought. "Well, she'll probably want to kill you too."

I paused. "Why is that?"

"When she hears that it was your plan in the first place, I'm sure she's going to be _very _proud."

"What?!" I growled.

Shamal patted me on the arm, turning a corner. "Real men face the music."

"But I didn't do anything!"

"I can't hear you!"

I would have killed him myself, but seeing that he was the one doing the running I decided to wait until we got home. If we did get home, the women were gaining on us pretty fast…

This must be what Tsuna felt like when he had to deal with Reborn.

Poor Tsuna.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

**AN: **I was laughing when I wrote most of this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! As you can see this is a relatively humorous story, but we haven't even gotten to when the Manga/Anime starts… I'll see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**An:** Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**General warning:** Self-insert, OC-centric, AU, some violence, and some language.

**Summary:** As a teenager I was stuck between fantasy and reality, preferring to read and write then socialize with actual humans. But as I grew older I was dragged away from my dream world and shoved into the real one where everything eventually faded from my mind and I focused on being an adult. When I died at a young age I found myself in my own personal heaven, only to be thrown out and into something I only dreamed of in my teenage years. After a while of being a baby I soon found out my dream had become reality, but that reality was far from any fantasy I had in my head. Stuck with having a baby as a father and being the opposite gender then I was in my past life, I found that this anime was underestimated and was most definitely not just made of hot guys who could kick ass.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

I heard that boys start their puberty around age twelve, but really I never paid attention it. Because really why would I need that information? I was a female and I wasn't planning on having children, so I just blew it off.

Getting reborn into a boy wasn't the plan, and I found myself regretting I didn't listen in health class.

My body _ached_.

So bad.

My legs felt like I had just run five miles and didn't stretch at all, I couldn't help but wince slightly each step I took. But I guess it was good I was growing, because at this point was even shorter then Tsuna, and we all know how short Tsuna is.

It made me wonder when he started _his_ puberty, even though it was a little weird to be curious about that sort of thing, he was on the short side.

Still, I wasn't very excited about the upcoming years, dealing with puberty as a girl already sucked, having to go through it as a boy wasn't much better. And though I had gotten used to being a boy it was still was going to be very odd to deal with, well certain _problems_ later in the future.

Ugh.

My last year of elementary school was soon ending, surprisingly Tsuna had been in all of my classes, and I was soon going to be entering Nanimori middle with Tsuna, which was when the plot actually started. I found myself stuck between being excited about things finally starting, and being apprehensive about meeting my 'father'.

How was he going to react? Was he going to be shocked? Disappointed? Sad? I had no clue, but it was going to happen and I really couldn't do anything to stop it. Because really no matter how much I tried to hide my features, I highly doubted that the number one hitman was not going to recognize his own flesh and blood.

But a person can dream can't they?

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

Rollercoasters.

I loved them.

I loved the thrill of the anticipation as they made their way up the summit, the fear of 'what if I fall from my seat' and the rush as it sped its way down the slope, the wind tearing through your hair and whipping at your face.

Tsuna though was another thing entirely. He hadn't been that excited to go in the first place, but it was a field trip for the 'graduates' so his mother talked him into it. I didn't blame Tsuna. Even I was easily manipulated by her sparkles of doom and bright smiles, because even if Nana acted dumb she knew what she was doing. She was a mother after all.

For the field trip the school decided to go to a carnival that was a few hours away, apparently some place called Kokuyo land, that name rung a bell in my head for some reason, had been shut down a while ago so they picked the carnival.

It was just like a carnival should be. Flashing lights, people yelling, booths with ridiculously hard games and cheap toys. And the sometimes delicious but always bad for you food, it had it all. This part I wasn't a fan of, I hated being around a large group of people and I disliked how much everything cost way too much, but Tsuna looked like he was having a good time so I lived with it.

The teachers had put us into groups of three and told us to come back at a set time before sending us out. They had long ago figured out that I was the only one actually willing to keep an eye on Tsuna so he wouldn't get caught into something disastrous, but our last teammate was the one and only Sasagawa Kyoko.

Who Tsuna was a mess around.

If I thought he was dangerous when we were alone, he doubled it when he was around the school idol. Which I could sort of see the reason for, she was a very sweet girl but she had those sparkles of doom that Nana had that made me immediately on guard. People with sparkles just didn't fit with me, someone who most definitely didn't sparkle.

"Oh that animal is so cute!" She exclaimed pointing at a penguin stuff animal.

I nudged Tsuna with my elbow when he didn't react.

"Ouch, why did you do that Haruka-san?" He whispered.

I gave him a blank look and pointed at the toy. "Go get that animal."

"Eh?!" He exclaimed. "You like things like that?"

I scowled. "Not for me, for Sasagawa-san."

He paled shaking his head. "B-but I'm n-not even good at throwing darts!"

I rolled my eyes before walking forward.

"Haruka-san what are you doing?" Tsuna shouted following after me.

"Getting it for her."

"Eh? Why?"

"So I can tell her you got it."

I heard him pause in his steps. "W-why would you do that sort of thing?"

I turned my head, and gave him an unimpressed look over my shoulder. "You like her don't you?"

"Hiiee? U-uh I-I… w-well…" He blushed brightly.

I snorted in amusement stuffing my hand into my pockets and continued toward the booth. "Go get some food or something, I'll be right back." His footsteps retreating signaled he had listened.

I had to make it not so obvious that I was the one that got the toy in the first place, sending Tsuna off would explain where he went and I highly doubted that Kyoko even noticed I was there. Yes, she did greet me once, but since I was so quiet all the time I knew it was slightly easy for people to forget I was there.

It actually sounded kind of depressing, but I wasn't affected, I rather liked not having any attention on myself.

I could only hope though that she wouldn't panic when she realized that she was alone.

I made sure to go to another booth with the same animal, I didn't want her to see what I was doing and I was much better at shooting a target then throwing darts.

The man gave me a smile. "Would you like to play young man?"

I nodded handing him the correct amount of money.

"Okay you have five tries to hit the target, if you hit it three times you can get a small toy, if you hit it all five times you get a large one."

I scanned the toys spotting the penguin that Kyoko wanted in the large animal part. That made me slightly happy. I could go all out and not have to purposely miss the target because her toy was on the smaller side.

I picked up the gun that was on the table, weighing it in each of my hands. It was heavier than my old guns I used, but the new ones that Shamal gave me were similar in weight. Even if I was still getting use to my new guns, I was rather confident that I could hit the target.

"Even if that isn't a real gun, it's still a BB gun and it hurts when someone shoots you with it so make sure that you only aim for the targets." The man warned.

I mentally rolled my eyes, but waited until he had finished explaining and made the targets start to move.

"Now when you aim for the target make sure to-"

I positioned the gun accordingly, focusing on the moving target.

"-keep both eyes open and-"

Really he was taking too long. Oh well.

I pulled the trigger.

"-keep your hand steady-"

_Bang!_

I ignored the yelp that came from the man and pulled again.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Two more to go.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

I set the gun down and looked at the man expectantly.

He gaped.

I raised an eyebrow and turned back toward the target, sure I was able to hit the target but I only got it in the middle three out of five tries. The gun was different then I was used to and I still wasn't an expert at shooting, I was only twelve after all.

"Can I have the toy now?"

The man nodded grabbing up the one that I had pointed toward.

I gave him a nod before walking back to where Kyoko was. She didn't really look like she was panicking but she had realized that we were gone.

After a few moments Tsuna came back with some food.

He gave me a wide eyed look. "Wow, you actually got it Haruka-san."

I gave him a blank look. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

He shook his head quickly. "Hiiee, no not at all."

"Good," I handed him the toy. "Take this and give me the food."

He nodded hesitantly doing as I asked.

"Now go to her and hand her the animal. Make sure to say something cool."

He nodded again and walked toward Kyoko, a bright blush on his features.

I stayed back, munching quietly on some French fries, I almost felt proud that he was doing something like this. Granted I did most of the work, he still was going up and giving the gift to Kyoko, and he hadn't even fallen down yet.

_Thump_. "Hiiee!"

Nevermind.

I wasn't sure who ended up with whom in the manga, but I did know that Tsuna had a crush on Kyoko so I could only guess that they ended up together.

It was odd though, I had thought he was a little more, I don't know _flustered_ around Kyoko. Sure he was clumsy and a mess, but it made sense. She was a pretty girl, and he was someone who wasn't use to girls giving him any sort of attention.

Huh, maybe his crush would evolve more as time passed.

Oh well.

"Hi Haruka-san!"

I jumped and turned seeing Yamamoto with his group waving cheerfully in my direction.

"Ciao, Yamamoto-san."

I scowled internally when I said _that _word again. It just wouldn't leave me alone.

"Hey," I broke from my thoughts when Yamamoto starting speaking again. "We're going to go on the rollercoaster over there," He pointed at a large structure just a few yards off "you guys want to come?"

I gaze at the rollercoaster, my eyes widening at the twists and turns that it had.

My lips twitched.

"Haruka-san?"

I straightened my face and nodded quickly and turned toward Tsunayoshi and Kyoko who had started heading toward my direction when they saw Yamamoto and his group.

"Tsunayoshi-san, Sasagawa-san, we're going to go on that rollercoaster." I stated pointing toward its direction.

Tsuna instantly started to pale. "Hiiee, u-um I-I d-don't think t-that's a g-good idea."

"Looks like fun!" Kyoko cheered.

Tsuna sent her a wide eyed look. "Really?!"

"Un! I love rollercoasters." Kyoko nodded making her way toward the ride.

Wow, who knew Kyoko liked that sort of thing?

Tsuna started to back away. "U-um a-actually I-I d-don't think-"

I grabbed his arm ignoring his struggles as I headed forward. No way was I going to let him miss this.

"Ahaha don't worry Tsuna-san!" Yamamoto grinned. "It won't be that bad!"

It took a few minutes for us to get through the line, Tsuna trying and failing to get away. But we eventually got onto the ride, Tsuna was sitting up front with Kyoko while I was sitting with Yamamoto and his friends were sitting behind us.

The ride started to move up the tracks.

"Ahaha! This is going to be fun!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Hiiee, I-I d-don't l-like t-this!" Tsuna whimpered shifting in his seat.

Kyoko giggled. "Don't worry Sawada-san! I'm sure it will be lots of fun!"

I just stayed silent gripping the bars that were keeping me in place.

It slowly started getting higher.

"Wow! People look really small from here!" Yamamoto said looking over the side.

Tsuna whimpered.

Kyoko kept giggling.

My lips twitched as the ride neared the climax of the hill.

Tsuna started to panic. "I'm going to die! This is way too high!"

Kyoko also seemed a bit nervous. "I-I'm sure everything w-will be fine." She gave a nervous giggle.

I titled my head down, my lips twitching.

Yamamoto stayed silent a grin on his features.

The ride paused at the top of the hill.

Tsuna started shaking. "Hiiee…"

"Ah this i-is r-really high…" Kyoko observed quietly.

Yamamoto suddenly had a serious face. "Here it comes."

I could feel my lips twitch into a smirk.

In a flash the rollercoaster was racing down the hill, the wind tearing through my hair and making it fly up.

"Hiiiiiieeeeeee!"

Kyoko shrieked. "Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Yamamoto started to laugh.

I remained silent but my smirk widened.

The ride was twisting and turning in tight circles making my still small body shift in the seat. Poor Tsuna he was probably no better. It even turned upside down making Tsuna panic and start talking gibberish.

Eventually it stopped and we all got out off of the ride, Tsuna looked extremely pale and was even staggering a bit while Kyoko looked relatively unaffected though she still seemed rather breathless, Yamamoto just laughed.

"L-lets n-not do t-that again." Tsuna said sitting a bench.

"It wasn't that bad." Kyoko smiled. "It was actually lots of fun!"

Yamamoto grinned nodding in agreement. "Even Haruka-san looked like he was having fun!"

I gave a silent nod in agreement.

Tsuna just smiled weakly.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

"Reborn will be coming a few months after you start attending Nanimori middle school."

I paused from practicing my shooting, bringing the guns down. "I see."

"I'd give him a week, if not less until he figures out who you are." Shamal said leaning against the back door.

I hummed, gazing at my two guns in thought.

Apparently Shamal had been telling the truth when he had blown up the house, he _had _made me some rather special guns.

They were mostly black with red Sakura on the side. Shamal had found it amusing since cherry blossoms were symbols of rebirth in japan and my father's name was Reborn, I found it rather ironic since I had essentially been through the whole rebirth faze. But I thought it fit me.

They still were squirt guns but according to Shamal they could also be filled with something else then water, which I could only assume was flames, that and they were able to be set at a high velocity that if hit with multiple times I could knock a person over. Not like I needed to know how to activate flames though, Tsuna and his guardians didn't use their flames for a while so I it wasn't really important to learn how to use them until then. Who knew if I even had them in the first place?

But truthfully I was rather scared, Reborn could react in a number of ways and most were bad. I didn't even know if he would accept me as his son. Because really, Kimiko 'died' so many years ago and kept me a secret, so he could snap and start shooting at me. I would be mad if I was in his shoes. I could only hope though, that he didn't go so far as to kill me. It was unlikely, but my mind was a mess and I was coming up with the craziest of things.

"You don't have to worry about it so much." Shamal said walking over and patting my head.

I blinked up at him.

He gave me a smile. "If there is one thing that Reborn cares about most in the world its family."

"He will most likely be mad at your mother," the doctor continued. "But you, probably not."

I nodded my head hesitantly. I guess he was right, Reborn might be happy that he had a son.

Still I couldn't help but feel anxious.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

**AN: **In the shooting scene I wanted to pull a black butler scene and have Haruka say something like "I'm simply one hell of a student", but I thought it would be a little odd so I added the rollercoaster scene instead. I actually want to do another one, but next time with all the guardians on the rollercoaster. XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and next chapter I will more than likely be the starting of the plot. *Cheers*


	8. That father from italy

**An:** Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**General warning:** Self-insert, OC-centric, AU, some violence, and some language.

**Summary:** As a teenager I was stuck between fantasy and reality, preferring to read and write then socialize with actual humans. But as I grew older I was dragged away from my dream world and shoved into the real one where everything eventually faded from my mind and I focused on being an adult. When I died at a young age I found myself in my own personal heaven, only to be thrown out and into something I only dreamed of in my teenage years. After a while of being a baby I soon found out my dream had become reality, but that reality was far from any fantasy I had in my head. Stuck with having a baby as a father and being the opposite gender then I was in my past life, I found that this anime was underestimated and was most definitely not just made of hot guys who could kick ass.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

"Haruka time to wake up."

I shifted under the sheets, groaning when my aching legs protested at the movements.

"Haruka!"

I opened on eye and immediately shut it, wincing at the bright sun. "It's too early to see the sun…" I mumbled.

"Haruka if you don't get up I'll send Shamal up!"

I was sitting straight within seconds and wavered slightly as my head started to spin at the sudden movement. "I'm awake! Just don't send Shamal!"

No, I didn't want to have ice cold water thrown on my body. It was a horrible way to wake up.

Climbing off my bed I gave a stretch, sighing in relief when my sore muscles released some of their tension. Growing up was painful, and it didn't help that I was practicing karate and my guns everyday either, I'm sure it doubled the aching actually.

I shuffled my way across the floor and toward the closet, pausing when I saw the Nanimori uniform hanging in it.

That's right. Reborn was going to show up. I didn't know when though, but somewhere in my mind I knew it was today. It was like 'father is near' radar was in my head, and right now it was freaking out.

I grabbed the uniform and made quick work of putting it on, like most of the students in the school I wore the school uniform, but I kept the jacket on and open, rolling the sleeves until they reached just below my elbows. I picked up my glasses and put them on as I walked out the room and down the stairs.

"Good morning Haruka!" Kimiko greeted waving her spatula cheerfully.

I grunted in reply, sitting down at the table heavily. I never could get how she was so perky in the morning. I could barely even talk, much less move, before I had my wonderful, amazing, steaming hot-

"Here's your Coffee." My mother smiled setting it down in front of me.

I made a happy noise and brought the cup up to my face, inhaling the scent and sighing deeply. Much like Reborn I loved coffee; it was something that got me going for the day.

"Good Morning Haruka!"

I jumped violently when Shamal suddenly appeared, rustling my hair as he passed.

I sent him a bland look before sipping at my drink, already feeling much more awake then I was before.

"Reborn was spotted in Nanimori today." He suddenly announced after he took a seat.

I choked in surprise. "I see…" I replied after recuperating, gripping my coffee mug tightly.

Kimiko paused. "Well…"

The kitchen remained silent, everyone in deep thought. It was rather childish of us to be uneasy about Reborn's reaction, but wouldn't anyone else be? He w_as_ a sadistic hitman, who could throw people around like a rag doll and terrify someone with his glare.

I stood up and headed toward where my bag was.

"Haruka…"

I turned my head toward my mother, her hands clenching the spatula worriedly. "Be careful."

I nodded and grabbed my school bag up placing it on my shoulder. Putting on my shoes once I reached the door. This was it, the moment I had been waiting for.

I walked out of the house and across the lawn, pausing for a moment to open the gate before I was finally on the street.

I shifted my gaze, scanning my surroundings.

No baby with a fedora, no gun in my face, just a boxer clad Tsuna barreling toward my direction.

Wait. What?

"Meet up with Haruka with my dying will!"

I snapped my head his direction, my eyes widening slightly once I realized he had no intention of slowing down. I made a move to run, but it was too late and I soon found myself kissing the ground as a flaming Tsuna perched on my back.

He shouted in excitement and I was picked up from the ground and carried bridal style, by a boy who was a few inches smaller than me.

I could only stare at him silently.

He shouted excitedly. "Go to school with Haruka with my dying will!"

Oh dear.

I clenched my eyes shut as the world started to blur around me, feeling my head spin and my heart threaten to leap out of my chest at the speed we were going.

Why in the world hadn't Tsuna wanted to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko? Why was I being carried by him to the school?

This wasn't as fun as the rollercoaster, in fact I was actually scared, which was unusual. But it makes sense that someone was scared as they were carried by a 'dying will mode' boy who could leap over cars. Right?

Finally we stopped and I was let down, my body faltering as I fought to regain my balance. Never. Again. I was never ever going to go through that again, I groaned as my stomach twisted.

"That was surprising."

I jumped, and turned my head toward the squeaky voice, freezing when I saw a suit clad baby.

Perhaps I would have stood a chance at hiding from Reborn if I didn't have my little speech problem, unfortunately I did have it so it was obvious what my next word was.

Actually we said it at the same time.

"Ciaossu."

"Ciao."

I was doomed.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

Tsuna thought himself as a relatively normal boy, sure he was dame, and tended to mess up more times than not but otherwise he was normal.

Haruka though, was not.

When he had first met the mysterious boy in Kindergarten he was, to say in light terms, terrified. Haruka had a certain air around him that just screamed danger, and his eyes were a piercing black that he couldn't help but shrink back from when they landed on his form. It didn't help anything that the feminine boy didn't smile and always looked like he wanted to tear you to pieces when you met his gaze.

At least that's what he first thought.

But as the years passed, Tsuna soon found himself understanding Haruka more.

Yes Haruka was emotionless, but when his lips twitched that usually meant he was happy about something, or when he pushed up his glasses usually meant he was embarrassed. Instead of cheering him on verbally Haruka did small things, like when he got the penguin for Kyoko-chan.

Minor things like that was enough for Tsuna to understand what his friend was thinking.

It wasn't odd though was it? Close friends usually understood each other, and that's what he and Haruka were. Right?

That's why when he woke up and found himself looking at a suit clad baby after yet another trip down the stairs, he couldn't help but think it was Haruka, which instantly made him feel guilty.

Haruka didn't look like a baby, so why was he practically seeing double?

"Ciaossu."

He blinked at the greeting and gazed at the baby curiously. Did Haruka have a genius younger brother or something?

"Who are you?"

The baby smirked. "Dame-Tsuna I'm the number one hitman Reborn and I'm here to tutor you into becoming a mafia boss."

In fact, he mused as the baby effortlessly tossed him around, Haruka had that exact smirk also.

Soon he found himself getting stalked by the hitman as he headed toward school, and that's when the misunderstanding started.

"Hello Sawada-kun!" Kyoko beamed, making him flush slightly.

He nodded and waved in reply, watching silently as the school idol walked away. Sure she was pretty, but that's all he saw her as, but her smile always made his heart go crazy.

Actually, he had to get a move on now that he thought about it. He and Haruka walked to school together since the latter lived nearby, which he was glad for. He didn't really like being alone, even if the entire school picked on him and he only had one friend because of it.

"You have a crush on that girl don't you Tsuna?"

The brunette paused. "Why would you think that?"

The hitman stared into his eyes for a moment before looking thoughtful. "I guess I'll just have to see what happens."

"Huh?"

He paled when the baby aimed a gun his direction. "Die."

Without a warning a bang echoed across the street and Tsuan felt his body falling.

While dying Tsuna regretted.

_I'm… going to die…_

_I'm now parting with the world…_

_What a waste._

_If I had the will of the dying, I probably could've met up with Haruka and walked to school with him once again._

_I should have met up him._

_With a dying will._

"Reborn! I'm going to meet up with Haruka with my dying will!"

**{The difference between reality and Fantasy}**

Reborn was confused. His new charges dying will was not something he expected. According to his information Tsuna was supposed to have a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko, but instead he ended up running the other direction.

When he called out Haruka though, his confusion was cleared. Fujimoto Haruka, Tsunayoshi's best and only friend was the main individual in his life, so it made sense that he put Haruka over a girl. It still meant though, that his information was wrong and that was unacceptable.

If his sources were correct, which they were, Haruka would be a wonderful addition to Tsuna's family so he would continue to observe him carefully. Especially since Haruka was the apprentice of Trident Shamal, which wasn't the oddest part.

The odd part was that Shamal was being nice to someone that wasn't a female, and didn't usually stay in one place for an extended amount of time.

When he finally caught up with his student, time seemed to slow down.

He wasn't an idiot, he could tell that the younger boy was related to him somehow, and a thousand questioned raced through his head.

How did he not know about him? Why did he not know about him? Who was the mother?

The last question was instantly answered when they met gazes for the first time.

Though Haruka's features were strikingly like his own, he could spot the slight tilt to his eyes and the familiar high cheek bones that spoke volumes of who his mother was.

Kimiko.

The woman who turned away from him when he tried to pull the mafia seduction on her, the spirited woman who put him into his place when he tried to talk her into staying home and cook instead of fighting, the determined woman that wasn't afraid to look into his eye and tell him she wasn't one of his 'toys' that he could play with and throw away.

The one who died fourteen years ago in an explosion caused by the Estraneo, and whose body was assumed lost in the detonation since it wasn't found.

He wasn't an emotional man, far from it, and he was use to people dying. Even the ones that he had allowed close, or as close as he would allow, to his heart died eventually.

Kimiko though was different, she was the only one who 'would care less if he was the president of the United States' and actually saw him as something other than the number one hitman. So when she died he coped the only way he could, by immersing himself in his job and being more violent than usual.

But this, this was something he really had no clue how to react to.

So he simply decided to greet his new found son.

"Ciaossu."

"Ciao."

He blinked at their synced greetings and held back a smirk; it looked like Haruka got a lot more than his genes in him.

They were silent for a moment, both analyzing each other, and Tsuna finally broke from his dying will mode.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

Tsuna blinked and instantly felt relief when he had control of his body. He just ran around town and carried Haruka to school in his boxers! At this rate not only would he be Dame-Tsuna he would also be called a pervert.

"Tsuna are you okay?"

He turned his head up and met the blank gaze of Haruka standing over him, and gave him an awkward smile. "I guess so…"

"The dying will bullet time lasts five minutes, after five minutes you revert back to normal." Reborn chirped.

Tsuna felt his eyes widen when he saw Haruka and the baby standing beside each other. If he aged Reborn by ten years or so, and gave Haruka curly side burns they could be twins.

Given that Haruka was still a little on the feminine side, and Reborn was more than likely not girly looking, they were a perfect match.

"What in the world?!" He questioned, shifting his eyes between the two. "Haruka you didn't tell me you had a younger brother!"

Haruka and Reborn gave him matching blank looks, which he recognized as Haruka's way of showing he thought someone was being silly.

"He's not my brother Tsunayoshi." Haruka replied. "He's my father."

Tsuna blinked once at the blatancy of the answer.

Then again.

"How does that make any sense?!" He exclaimed. "He's a baby!"

"It just is Dame-Tsuna so deal with it." The baby retorted, using the same tone as Haruka.

Tsuna sweat dropped, if Reborn were an adult he would believe it, but since he wasn't…

Haruka shifted and pushed his glasses up. "Tsunayoshi, you may want to go home."

"Huh? Why?"

The dark haired teen pointed down, and Tsuna followed his finger instantly trying to cover himself up as he realized his state of dress. "Hiiieee! How embarrassing!"

He was most definitely couldn't walk the streets anymore! In fact he wouldn't be able to show his face ever again! The whole town was going to know about Dame-Tsuna running around his boxers with some kid in his arms!

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was enjoyable. Reborn was hard to write, but I can't see him freaking out about Haruka. See you next chapter!


	9. A meeting between parents

**An**: Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**General warning:** Self-insert, OC-centric, AU, some violence, and some language.

**Summary:** As a teenager I was stuck between fantasy and reality, preferring to read and write then socialize with actual humans. But as I grew older I was dragged away from my dream world and shoved into the real one where everything eventually faded from my mind and I focused on being an adult. When I died at a young age I found myself in my own personal heaven, only to be thrown out and into something I only dreamed of in my teenage years. After a while of being a baby I soon found out my dream had become reality, but that reality was far from any fantasy I had in my head. Stuck with having a baby as a father and being the opposite gender then I was in my past life, I found that this anime was underestimated and was most definitely not just made of hot guys who could kick ass.

**{The difference between reality and fantasy}**

Reborn was a level headed man, his job required him to be, and so when he finally let the fact of a child, _his_ child, was standing in front of him sink in he really didn't know how to react. He wasn't a 'family man', nor was he a 'stay with one woman for more then necessary' man, but it was obvious that things were going to be different.

What was also obvious though, was that he needed to locate Kimiko and have a _talk. _

Haruka though, was someone he would have to keep an eye on.

Not that he thought that the small child was going to be a threat, in fact he could see that his son was going to accomplish many great things and help the Vongola greatly.

Just like his cool father.

Reborn would keep on eye on him simply because Haruka was his son, that in itself would immediately give a good enough reason to do so, and being the number one hitman's son was reason enough to be protected.

_Especially_ from the male species, his son had his dashing, but more on the feminine side, looks that drew people toward him like a flame. Even Dame-Tsuna seemed to be unconsciously attracted to his son. So he would have to watch out for any wandering eyes and deal with the perverts accordingly.

Though for some reason his son seemed to be incapable of showing emotions, he did smirk from time to time, which looked strikingly similar to his own, but otherwise he stuck to dull looks and raised eyebrows. It was his eyes though, that caught him most off guard.

Children's eyes, even teenagers, weren't supposed to have an almost tired look, as if life itself was tiresome. They weren't supposed to walk like an adult, slow and steady with a purpose, his eyes unrelenting as they watched his surroundings warily.

It was as if Haruka was an adult in a child's body.

Reborn could already tell that this job was going to be a lot more interesting then he had first thought.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Tsuna wailed, making me wince slightly at his tone. "This shouldn't be even possible! A hitman baby? Your father being a baby? Or even a hitman?!" He placed his head in his hands, giving a small moan. "My head hurts from thinking so hard..."

I sighed, and gave the brunette a pat on the head. "Obviously it is possible," I said. "Since the evidence is right in front of you." I mentally winced at how much I was failing at helping him out, I was never good at reassuring someone.

Tsuna had taken my advice and gone home for the day, not that he had a choice, who would want to walk into a school with only boxers on? Reborn had given him his whole lecture on the Dying will mode, a very long one, and after a few good hits across the floor courtesy of Reborn Tsuna and I had finally reached the fact that his tutor was my father.

I didn't give it much thought, blurting out that Reborn was my father, but now that it was out in the open I was rather glad that I had told Tsuna. In books, if someone had a secret, no matter how small, their friends usually found out and made a huge deal about it.

I wasn't one for drama, and I didn't really think that Tsuna would proclaim to everyone about who my father was, so it wasn't like I was gong to regret telling him.

"Think about it like this." I finally said. "My father is a baby hitman that could easily blow your brains out," Tsuna paled significantly at this. "But it could be worse."

"How?!"

I blinked. "He could be hired to assassinate you."

Unsurprisingly the brunette wasn't reassured by this and proceeded to give a long 'hiiee' as his eyes widened at the thought.

Perhaps, I mused, I shouldn't have said anything at all. From the looks of it Tsuna was going to have some very vivid dreams about Reborn blowing his brains out.

* * *

The next day was rather interesting.

"Here comes the pantsman!"

"Hentai!"

The students seemed rather excited to push the fact that Tsuna had ran around his boxers in his face, which if I could remember correctly happened in the manga because he had confessed to Kyoko in his boxers.

Now though, since he hadn't done that and had instead carried me to school in his underwear people still found reason to pick on him.

I didn't know why, it wasn't like I was making a big deal about it, or that _they _were the ones who were carried bridal style across town.

"They said you carried Fujimoto-san across town in your underwear!" One student jeered.

"How embarrassing!" Another commented.

Tsuna looked thoroughly horrified as he stared at the students, his eyes almost the size of dinner plates.

There are moments in a person's life where they react without thinking, now don't get me wrong I was normally a calm, collected human being with socializing problems and a smile that terrified little children. But if there was something that I absolutely would not stand, it was people I cared about being hurt.

Granted Tsuna was being made fun of, and he was rather used to it anyway, I somehow couldn't keep myself from reacting the way I did.

He was a nice pure hearted boy, and even if he had a girlish scream that always threatened to destroy my eardrums he was someone who had been there for me. And truthfully if he were anyone else, I wouldn't have reacted so violently.

I did something that I knew would shut them up.

I smiled.

* * *

Tsuna watched, horrified as the students continued to laugh at him, tease him about what had happened yesterday, wishing he could just get sucked into a hole.

It wasn't as if he wanted to run around in his boxers, not to mention the fact he had no choice in the matter!

This was all Reborn's fault, if he hadn't shot him with the Dying will bullet then-

"Neh."

He froze at the dangerous voice, his blood freezing in his veins, and ever so slowly he slid his eyes toward the direction it had come from.

The classroom was instantly silent.

Instead of the normal blank look on Haruka's face, his teeth were bared threateningly and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You're being annoying."

He knew that look from anywhere...

_Haruka was smiling._

* * *

It was amazing how fast they shut up, and if I felt brave enough I could compare it to the amount of time someone started to run when they saw Hibari. But really, I only thought of it as sad.

I still had yet to perfect my smile, or at least form it into something that didn't make people think I was going to eat their children. I did wonder, that if my smile had this affect now, what would happen if I learned to actually smile?

But it wasn't like it was a big deal anyways, if I didn't learn to smile correctly then I would have to deal with it. Besides the sadistic part of me appreciated the fear they felt from just one look.

I glanced toward Tsuna and withheld a sigh when I realized that he had also been affected. "Tsuna." I waved a hand in front of his face, no response.

Poor boy, I mused, giving him a bland look. If I didn't know any better I would have assumed that I was medusa, because he looked like a statue.

I gave him a tap on the side of his head to awaken him from his stupor.

He jolted, and took a shuddering breath. "H-haruka...?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes?"

The brunette shook his head and took another deep breath, this time steadier then the first. "A-ah... w-well... thanks..."

I nodded, and walked forward toward my desk, ignoring the way people seemed to lean away from me as I passed them. How unfortunate, it seemed I had made a rather bad impression on the class.

They most likely thought I was another Hibari of some sort, which, if true, would mean the world was going to end. I highly doubted that the world could survive another bloodthirsty skylark, and even if I could pull him off I didn't really _want_ to.

Hibari was one of the cooler guardians, with his stoic attitude and catchphrase he had many fans, and if I were anyone else I would have been totally into being like him.

I didn't like fighting, I rather enjoyed Tsuna's company, and as far as I knew birds didn't follow me around.

I just had problems smiling.

Now though, I had to think more on the fact that Tsuna wasn't challenged by Mochida. As far as I was aware, that was the moment when everyone started to appreciate 'Dame-Tsuna' and how cool he was.

It didn't look like it was going to be happening anytime soon.

I could only hope that something as small as this wasn't a huge deal, since I had tried so hard to not get involved with the plot it would be rather troublesome if everything ended being messed up.

Who knew.

* * *

"Kimiko."

She didn't jump when his voice suddenly spoke behind her, but her heart felt like it was going to explode when she realized who had spoken to her. It had been many, many years since she had seen him, and even longer since someone had snuck up on her like that. But Reborn was one of the few that could accomplish it, and once upon a time it bothered her, now though her mind was blank of all thought.

The cocking of a gun clicked ominously behind her, and her muscles tensed.

"We need to talk."

Kimiko had hoped that Reborn wouldn't figure out about her, about his son, but somewhere deep inside she knew it was naïve to even think such a thing. Reborn _was _the number one hitman, thus it was almost impossible to hide anything from him.

"I had hoped you would have taken longer to realize who he was." She replied, her voice steadier then she had thought it would come out.

"I'm not stupid Kimiko." His voice was harsh, and she held back a wince at the dangerous aura. "I want to know _why._"

"I think it's obvious." She said, gazing at her tea cup. "If an opposing famigila had decided that the son of Reborn was too dangerous to live, and succeeded in assassinating him..." Her fingers clenched around the china at the thought.

He didn't move from his spot behind her, not even to shift. "Tell me Kimiko, do you think I am weak?"

"No."

"Then do tell me," He started. "Why you thought I would have failed at protecting my son."

They both knew she had no answer for that, not without making it seem like an excuse. When he said it that way everything she did to make sure she was dead to the world seemed childish and rash. And really, it was, she had panicked and ran away like a coward.

"I needed to make sure that Haruka was going to be absolutely safe." When she finally said their son's name it made everything more real. "Which meant I needed to take him away from anything Mafia related."

He scoffed behind her. "So Shamal isn't part of the Mafia?" His voice was slightly mocking now.

"He was unexpected." She growled, feeling her short temper rise. "I didn't have much choice in the manner anyways, Haruka needed someone to teach him how to fight."

"So you hid him from me to keep him away from the Mafia and then allowed a Mafasio to teach him how to fight?"

Kimiko bowed her head down, gazing into her tea unseeingly. "I sounds stupid when you say it that way."

He was quiet for a moment, she could almost hear his brain working.

"He is going to be involved you know."

Her fingers twitched.

"Even if he wasn't _best_ friends with the _Vongola Decimo_," he paused for a moment to let the name sink in. "Sooner or later I would have found him, and he would have no choice but to be involved."

Kimiko had suspicions that Tsuna was the next in line, but she had hoped that Nono's sons would have made it.

"I have no doubts that he is going to be very much involved with the mafia," Reborn continued. "Perhaps even be the Vongola Decimo's right had man."

Her blood froze, and she snapped her head up but didn't turn to look at him. "What-?"

"Haruka is Sawada Tsunayoshi's first and only best friend at the moment, and has been for many years." He had obviously done his research she mused half heartedly. "So I would find it odd if he didn't get a high position."

"He wouldn't want that." Kimiko stated knowingly. "He prefers to stick to the sidelines and protect Tsuna from a distance."

"So he has _that _flame then?" Reborn questioned.

She shrugged brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. "It's hard to tell." She replied. "At times he seems to show signs of being the sun, others a cloud, I can never really tell."

"It doesn't matter anyways." He said thoughtfully. "Either way he's going to be part of the Vongola."

He was gone without another word, leaving her to think.

Haruka, her child, was going to be part of the Vongola. The mother inside her snarled protectively at the thought of her precious child being in danger, another thought felt pride that he was going to follow in his parents footsteps. Not that she wanted her child to constantly fight, what sort of mother would she be if she wanted that?

Instead, she saw it as him continuing the family tradition.

Like his mother, grandparents, and Kimiko's great grandparents, Haruka was going to be part of the Vongola. Granted they didn't have major roles in the familgila and weren't guardians they were still involved with the Vongola.

She had no worries that he wouldn't survive.

He was a strong boy, with strong genes, besides it would rain blood if such a thing happened. Reborn would make sure of it.

* * *

**An:** I apologize for the long wait, life is being tiresome. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I apologize for any mistakes my Microsoft word isn't working correctly.

Any thoughts on Haruka being a guardian? I don't think I'm going to make him one, but tell me what you think.


End file.
